


Insight

by Fall11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Break Up, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospettiva, Derek avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin dai tempi del liceo che certe persone, in un modo o nell'altro, restano nella propria vita per sempre. </p>
<p>Storia in due parti sulle scelte azzardate di Derek, sulle loro conseguenze e su come Stiles è capitato e rimasto nella sua vita nonostante degli anni di voluto silenzio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inessa_Caliburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/gifts).



> Questa è una storia AU in cui sono tutti umani e fra Derek e Stiles c’è solo un anno di differenza; inizia negli anni del liceo, continua per il college e finisce nella loro età adulta; è scritta dal punto di vista di Derek.
> 
> Inoltre, questa storia è tutta per Inessa, perché mi andava così, e spero di avere azzeccato i cliché e le cose che le piacciono e che la storia in generale le piaccia pure *cuoricini*
> 
> È divisa in due capitoli, il secondo è quasi finito, lo posterò quando avrò terminato e l’avrò editato :)  
> (su tumblr, se volete, potete trovarmi come [lastbluehowl](http://lastbluehowl.tumblr.com/))

  
Le cose nella vita di Derek succedevano sempre alla stessa maniera: inciampava su qualcosa di insolito, veniva colto da sensazioni nuove, da curiosità e speranze di iniziare qualcosa di bello, e non sapeva distogliere lo sguardo da nulla di tutto questo, anzi si sentiva attirato, inchiodato e _soffocato_. Ci finiva addosso come un insetto in una ragnatela.

Non sapeva dire di no alle stranezze, alle piccole imperfezioni inaspettate.

Con Paige era successo così.

Aveva quindici anni, il basket era il suo mondo, ma i compagni di squadra avevano iniziato a vantarsi delle loro conquiste, a parlare delle loro prime relazioni o di come stessero prendendo in giro una ragazza facendole credere che la loro era una storia _seria e importante_. In tutta onestà, a Derek non interessavano queste cose, le ragazze erano carine sì, ma noiose: perlopiù militavano in gruppi sulle gradinate della palestra quando la squadra si allenava, gridando e squittendo incitamenti sognando di essere la nuova ragazza insapore e nerd che finiva insieme alla stella di una delle squadre sportive della scuola – in barba alle cheerleader e alla reginetta del ballo.

Bastava poco per avere un appuntamento con una di loro, bastava poco per farle sorridere, niente con loro era una sfida, e quindi Derek preferiva continuare a giocare a basket, e tante grazie.

Poi era arrivata Paige, con il suo sarcasmo, la sua sfacciataggine e la promessa di infilargli l’archetto del violoncello su per il culo se non la smetteva di importunarla palleggiando sotto la finestra dell’aula di musica, e vuoi perché gli altri ragazzi cominciarono subito a incitarlo a provarci, vuoi perché in effetti stava iniziando a sentirsi solo a non poter parlare di ragazze, vuoi perché lei era una sfida… Derek credette di essersi cotto di lei fin dalla prima volta che lei gli aveva detto di andare a farsi fottere, e aveva continuato a provarci con lei, trascinato dagli eventi.

Questo fino a quando lei un giorno, posandosi una mano sul fianco e guardandolo sarcastica, gli aveva detto «Hale, hai idea di quanto fra di noi potrebbe finire male? Non ho voglia di avere la mia prima storia con uno che soffre di solitudine perché in squadra è l’unico a non pomiciare. Però, se vuoi, possiamo essere amici».

E questo era stato il modo in cui Paige era diventata la sua migliore amica: aveva inciampato addosso a lei, aveva seguito delle sensazioni nuove e delle inaspettate speranze e si era lasciato trascinare dagli eventi.

La vita con un’amica come lei non era un malaccio, anzi, lei sapeva sempre sbattergli la verità in faccia; l’uno non pretendeva mai niente dall’altro, e fra di loro non fingevano mai di essere persone che non erano.

Un giorno, quasi un anno dopo, Derek seduto su una panca fissò male e accigliato la bottiglietta di Gatorade che aveva in mano e le annunciò «Penso che mi piacciano anche i ragazzi».

Paige, seduta al suo fianco con in grembo un grosso libro e degli appunti, distolse gli occhi dalle pagine e gli ribatté inespressiva. «Buon per te, hai più gente fra cui cercare un idiota con cui fare il paio».

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Sii sincera, pensi che potrebbe crearmi problemi con il… basket?»

Lei sospirò afflosciando le spalle, chiuse il tomo e si rivolse a lui seria. «Non lo so, Derek… ho sentito dire che alcuni, sia ragazzi che ragazze, lo tengono nascosto per paura di perdere le borse di studio sportive: lo sai quanta omertà c’è negli spogliatoi. Non ti sto dicendo di nasconderti, ma di essere cauto, perché qualsiasi scelta farai avrà un peso: quello di negarti forse per decenni interi ciò che sei, o quello di mandare all’aria la tua futura carriera nel basket».

Derek arricciò il naso e si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Niente vie di mezzo, eh?»

«Temo di no… ma, ehi» gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo, «guarda il lato positivo: avrai pur sempre me a dirti quanto sei scemo!» Gli spintonò il fianco con il suo. «Non ti mollo».

Derek sbuffò un sorriso e archiviò quel momento sotto quelli da ricordare per sempre.

Poco più di un anno dopo, era inciampato su Stiles. O forse era meglio dire che _Stiles_ era inciampato su di lui, rovesciandoli un bicchiere di punch rosa addosso e macchiandogli la maglietta bianca.

Erano alla festa di compleanno di Lydia, la ragazza di una delle altre stelle delle squadre sportive della scuola, Jackson, e Derek già di suo non era stato molto propenso ad andare lì, e quello aveva solo peggiorato la situazione.

Stiles era di anno più giovane di lui, un ragazzetto tutto occhi e arti troppo lunghi che occupava la propria vita scaldando la panchina della squadra di lacrosse e provando invano a farsi notare da Lydia. A dire il vero, Derek lo trovava anche un po’ inquietante, perché c’era un limite al provarci con una ragazza.

«Dovresti dire a Jackson di smetterla di prenderlo in giro sentendosi superiore soltanto perché ha la ragazza che lui vorrebbe» aveva detto una volta Paige a Lydia, mentre erano a mensa seduti tutti insieme.

Lydia aveva storto il naso e poi le aveva replicato annoiata. «Hai presente quando sei in fila in una caffetteria e c’è quel ragazzo che inizia a provarci con te raccontandoti storie strane? Tu all’inizio annuisci e basta senza proferire parola, giusto per fargli capire che non è aria, ma lui continua. Tu lo ignori e lui non capisce che per te è un no, al punto da diventare molesto: non è colpa mia se Stilinski non capisce che più fa così e meno mi piace, e non è neanche colpa mia se così facendo si rende ridicolo da solo».

Derek capiva quello che Lydia intendeva, e quanto tipi simili potessero essere disturbanti, ma certe volte a dire il vero Stiles gli faceva solo pena e basta.

Loro due non si erano mai parlati, anche se indubbiamente si conoscevano – Stiles ronzava sempre intorno a Lydia, e Lydia era sempre con il gruppetto di amici sportivi di Derek – e anche se in quel momento, dopo la macchia sulla maglia, Derek avrebbe voluto fracassargli la faccia, si limitò a guardarlo malissimo mentre lui farneticava delle scuse e con mani tremanti cercava di pulirgli la maglia con un tovagliolo già sporco di maionese.

«Lascia perdere» gli disse Derek, togliendogli il tovagliolo dalle mani e alzandosi dal divano, senza dirgli nient’altro. Prese qualcosa di alcoolico da bere e poi uscì fuori andando a prendere un po’ d’aria vicino alla piscina.

Stiles aveva portato a Lydia un regalo costoso ed enorme – così tanto che aveva faticato a farlo entrare dalla porta d’ingresso – e lei l’aveva a malapena scartato di malavoglia, e piuttosto che ringraziarlo l’aveva fissato per un solo secondo inarcando un sopracciglio. Era tutta la serata che Jackson e gli altri suoi compari della squadra di lacrosse sfottevano Stiles, e gli amici che di solito gli erano accanto al momento erano impegnati a pomiciare in un angolo della casa con delle amiche di Lydia – poco prima a Derek era sembrato di vedere Allison afferrare Scott per una mano per trascinarlo su per le scale, al piano di sopra dove c’erano le _camere_.

Quella non doveva essere una buona serata per Stiles.

Ormai era tardi e la festa stava scemando; Derek si sedette sul bordo della piscina e scolò in gola le ultime gocce di birra rimasta nel bicchiere, e poco dopo sentì dei passi avvicinarsi a lui.

«Ehi, amico, mi dispiace se ti ho rovinato la festa» gli disse Stiles, fissandolo impacciato e intrecciando le dita delle mani.

Derek alzò lo sguardo e lo guardò per un attimo confuso – quanta birra aveva bevuto prima di quel bicchiere? «No, non hai rovinato niente. Cioè, la maglia penso che sia andata, però la festa… beh, tanto ormai è finita».

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale. «Mi sa che dovresti allontanarti dalla piscina. Vado a prenderti dell’acqua, prova a non annegare, nel frattempo».

Derek annuì ciondolando la testa, e dopo non molto Stiles tornò da lui, lo esortò ad andare a sedersi su una delle sdraio da piscina e poi gli mise fra le mani una bottiglietta d’acqua. «Bevila tutta» l’invitò.

Non era davvero ubriaco, solo un po’ alticcio, ma non gli dispiaceva lasciare fare a Stiles quello che voleva: quel tipo era _triste_ , meritava una tregua.

Restarono per dei lunghi minuti in un confortevole silenzio, mentre Derek svuotava la bottiglia e gli ospiti andavano via mormorando saluti – nessuno però salutò Stiles.

«Dov’è Scott?» chiese Derek, deglutendo poi l’ultimo sorso; Stiles lo fissò sorpreso. «Il tuo amico asmatico che fissa sempre la Argent come se fosse una dea scesa dal cielo» specificò.

Stiles sbuffò un’altra risata nasale. «Scusa, so chi è Scott, ero solo sorpreso che lo nominassi, visto che non hai mai parlato né con me né con lui».

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Allison è la migliore amica di Lydia, e Lydia sta sempre con Jackson e gli altri atleti della scuola. Quindi… dov’è Scott? Ce l’hai un passaggio per tornare a casa?» Quel ragazzino era già abbastanza solo e misero così quella serata, ci mancava solo che il migliore amico l’avesse piantato in asso.

Stiles si passò una mano sui capelli rasati e fitti-fitti, il fruscio morbido che fecero indusse in Derek la strana voglia di toccarglieli, ma si fermò stordito. «Non dovresti preoccuparti per me, amico» sospirò e poi ghignò Stiles, «non credo che tu al momento sia in grado di metterti alla guida. Comunque, però, non c’è alcun problema: sono venuto qui con la mia jeep».

«E Scott?» insisté Derek.

Stiles arricciò il naso, ma sorrise. «Hai una cotta per lui, per caso?»

Derek irrigidì le spalle e allontanò un po’ la faccia da lui, si sentì le orecchie arrossare. «No. Volevo sapere se ti avesse lasciato solo».

Lui si passò stancamente le mani sulla faccia. «È venuto qui con me, ma è andato via con Allison. Ho la jeep più che libera: lo vuoi un passaggio?»

Derek ponderò l’idea per una manciata di secondi, poi assentì.

Stiles prese le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca e le fece tintinnare. «Andiamo» l’esortò a rimettersi in piedi.

Per fortuna non era davvero sbronzo e si stava riprendendo, tant’è che non barcollò nemmeno quando s’incamminarono alla porta, e Stiles non dovette sostenerlo neanche per un passo.

Stiles neanche si mostrò stupito quando Derek si avviò a colpo sicuro verso la sua jeep – aveva detto di averne una e comunque non è che ci fossero chissà quante jeep parcheggiate lì fuori, e che Stilinski ne avesse una che ricordasse una nursery per maschietti era un fatto _storico_ a scuola.

Derek salì sul sedile passeggero, si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi mentre Stiles faceva manovra. «Almeno domani potrai vantarti di aver riportato a casa l’ala grande della squadra di basket» gli disse ironico.

Stiles sbuffò una risata e portò l’auto sulla strada. «Potrei vantarmene solo se fosse in _quel senso_ , e comunque non lo farei mai» si mise una mano sul petto, teatrale, «sono un _gentleman_ ».

Derek poggiò un gomito contro il finestrino e si passò la mano sulla faccia. «Però poi sarebbe divertente vedere la faccia di Jackson a mensa mentre lo annunci».

«Amico» gli ribatté Stiles inarcando un sopracciglio, «Jackson piuttosto mi accuserebbe di averti _stuprato_!»

Derek aggrottò la fronte e ci rifletté sopra. «In effetti, è così rimbambito che potrebbe pensare sul serio una cosa simile».

«Jackson non è rimbambito, è stronzo».

«Jackson non ha idea della media di Lydia, quindi non è stronzo, è rimbambito. Non sa neanche che idee ha lei per il college».

Stiles arricciò il naso e divenne triste. «Lydia meriterebbe molto più di lui».

Derek gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «E tu non hai mai pensato di meritare molto più di una che lascia il proprio ragazzo prenderti in giro?»

Si fermarono a un semaforo; Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, _offeso_. «Non è colpa sua se Jackson…»

Derek lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio, scettico e sarcastico.

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo e ci riprovò. «Non è colpa sua se Jackson è un tale coglione».

Lui inarcò anche _l’altro_ sopracciglio.

«Smettila di usare le sopracciglia!» esclamò Stiles, esasperato.

Lui sbuffò annoiato e incrociò le braccia al petto. «E tu potresti smetterla di correre dietro a una ragazza che tanto non cambierà mai l’opinione che ha su di te».

Stiles s’ _imbronciò_. «Penso che fra me e Lydia ci sia una _connessione_ , una di quelle tacite e implicite…»

«Ma se non avete mai parlato sul serio» gli fece notare Derek.

«Ho detto _tacite e implicite_!» sbottò. «E poi tu chi sei per criticare i sentimenti altrui?!»

Lui sospirò e si distese meglio contro lo schienale. «È solo che non è bello vederti umiliato. Ho difficoltà a gestire l’imbarazzo altrui» aggiunse con un velo d’ironia.

«Beh, spiacente di essere una simile inconvenienza» gli ribatté sarcastico.

Derek rise come il bastardo che era. «Però, se ti potrebbe fare sul serio comodo, puoi davvero dire di avermi riaccompagnato a casa stasera in _quel senso_ » scherzò.

Stiles non cambiò tono. «Non so se sia peggio una scopata per pietà, o una _finta_ scopata per pietà». Derek continuò a ridere coprendosi la faccia con una mano. «Però» aggiunse Stiles, curioso e perplesso, «me lo lasceresti sul serio dire?»

Respirò a fondo e gli rispose rivolgendo lo sguardo alla strada. «Non lo so… forse? Per me sta per arrivare il tempo di farmi notare dai talent scout, per ottenere una borsa di studio sportiva… so che per alcuni l’identità sessuale di uno studente potrebbe essere un problema…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte. «Ma non è giusto!»

«Eh, ma…» sospirò, «vorrei giocare con i Lions della Columbia, al college, e preferirei non perdermi tutto per colpa di una battuta…»

«Ma… lo sei?» gli chiese Stiles, quieto e serio. «Cioè, ti piacciono i ragazzi?» Derek strinse le labbra e non rispose, ostinandosi a fissare la strada davanti a loro. «Andiamo, amico!» continuò Stiles. «Dopo quello che mi hai detto, ti sembro così stronzo da andare a dirlo in giro? Terrò la bocca cucita, hai la mia parola!»

Derek espirò a lungo, ma non lo guardò in faccia. «Mi piacciono _anche_ i ragazzi» ammise.

«Oh, bene!» esclamò Stiles, così stranamente sollevato che Derek lo guardò sospettoso. «No, perché…» corresse il tiro Stiles, poi si leccò le labbra e gesticolò con una mano. «Cioè, anch’io sono così. Però… non lo sa ancora nessuno… No, anzi! Scottie lo sa» e assentì a _se stesso_.

Derek, sorridendo e mordendosi un labbro, guardò affascinato come le guance di Stiles si fossero _chiazzate_ di rosso.

«Cioè» proseguì Stiles, fissando solo la strada, «lui l’ha intuito, però si è scordato di dirmi che l’aveva intuito, così una volta l’ha piazzato lì come se fosse scontato e io ho avuto un piccolo crollo di nervi e un attacco di panico, perché a papà ancora non l’ho detto, però… Sì, se tu non lo dicessi in giro mi faresti un grosso favore».

Derek continuò a sorridere scrollando la testa. «Neanch’io sono così stronzo, Stiles» lo rassicurò, fissando il suo profilo, e Stiles si voltò a rivolgergli un piccolo sorriso timido e impacciato, prima di tornare a puntare gli occhi verso la strada.

Derek restò a fissarlo, respirò a fondo e si leccò le labbra: ed eccolo lì, era inciampato di nuovo su qualcosa di insolito, sentiva pesargli sul petto delle sensazioni nuove – così tanto da soffocarlo – e si sentiva la pelle pizzicata da un nuovo inizio, da qualcosa di inaspettato. E l’idea di trovarsi per la prima volta davanti a qualcuno come lui, che ammetteva che gli piacevano anche i ragazzi, gli rimbombava nella testa come un’occasione da non lasciarsi scappare.

Era incerto, dubbioso, ma non voleva perdere quella possibilità, ed era una cosa che in fondo gli piaceva. Osservò a lungo gli occhi grandi e brillanti di Stiles sotto le luci della notte, il naso all’insù e le labbra piene… e le mani sul volante e quelle dita che sembravano _infinite_. Quando iniziò a parlare, sentì che la propria voce era bassa e roca. «Hai mai pensato a come potrebbe essere baciare sul serio qualcuno che gli altri non assocerebbero mai a te?»

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e si schiarì la voce, ma non lo guardò. «Tipo… _te_?»

Derek sorrise furbo, fissò anche lui la strada ma lo guardò di sottecchi, incrociando le braccia al petto e facendo scivolare di più la schiena contro il sedile. «Durante gli allenamenti la squadra di basket è sempre circondata da ragazze che sognano di stare con uno di noi» disse annoiato. «Tutti questi nuovi romanzi in cui la protagonista non è bellissima ed è un po’ nerd e finisce insieme a un tipo fichissimo, hanno convinto tutte che sia una cosa che può succedere _davvero_ » schioccò la lingua. «Come non mi basta che una ragazza sia una cheerleader per farmela piacere, non mi basta neanche che sia una piccola nerd».

«Quindi…» riassunse Stiles, e sorrise incredulo e con il viso ancora più chiazzato di rosso, «tu vorresti provare _un_ nerd, al posto di _una_ nerd?» Si voltò a guardarlo.

Derek cercò il suo sguardo con il proprio e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi. «Non lo saprà mai nessuno, resterà una cosa fra me e te» gli promise, a voce più bassa di quanto previsto.

Stiles tornò a fissare la strada, strinse le labbra e inspirò a fondo. «Ok, fra me e te» esalò, e si leccò le labbra. «Ci sto» frenò di colpo e fece inversione di marcia in maniera spericolata, così tanto che Derek scoppiò a ridere.

«No, è che…» si giustificò Stiles, imbarazzato e indicando col pollice una direzione, «è che so che da questa parte c’è una stradina che va verso la riserva in cui possiamo appostarci. Non perché io prima l’abbia usata per fare _queste cose_ » mise una mano avanti, «cioè… se ti dico che non ho alcuna esperienza, ci ripensi e mi lasci qui e vai a casa a piedi?»

Derek sorrise, si morse il labbro inferiore e scosse la testa mormorando un diniego.

«Bene, perché…» continuò a blaterare Stiles, «questo lo so per via di Scott, Allison l’ha portato qui, e… ecco!» Svoltò a sinistra, imboccando una stradina sterrata e piena di buche. Sobbalzarono più volte in maniera comica.

Stiles si fermò solo quando furono molto in fondo e abbastanza nascosti, e quando spense i fari, la luce lunare illuminò lieve l’interno dell’abitacolo.

«Tutto questo è pazzesco» farfugliò Stiles, voltandosi verso Derek, ma tenendo lo sguardo basso, posato sulle mani di Derek. «Ti conosco da anni ma non ci siamo mai parlati prima, e adesso stiamo per pomiciare. E non so neanche da dove iniziare».

Derek sorrise di nuovo mordendosi un labbro, perché Stiles in fondo era _carino_ , quasi _da mordere_ , e finora Derek non si era sentito a disagio a parlare con lui: non voleva davvero perdere quell’occasione. Sembrava una cosa bella da avere. Strattonò appena Stiles tirandolo per i lembi della camicia a quadri aperta che indossava – sopra una maglia con una scritta assurda a proposito delle mamme single – e provò a rassicurarlo.

«Guarda che neanche io ho chissà che esperienza… giusto qualche bacio con un paio di ragazze durante delle feste. Non sono mai stato con nessuna. Con _nessuno_ » si corresse. Abbassò di più la schiena giù per lo schienale e strattonò Stiles più forte, fino a tirarlo verso di sé, tant’è che Stiles si frenò posando una mano sulla testiera del sedile passeggero per non cadergli addosso.

Derek gli guardò a lungo gli occhi immensi e lucenti, e stranamente più chiari del miele alla luce della luna, e poi posò lo sguardo sulle labbra piene.

«Amico» sussurrò Stiles, con voce fioca, «certo che hai degli occhi davvero _belli_ ».

Derek registrò a malapena cosa gli aveva detto: gli stava fissando ancora le labbra; si leccò le sue e vide come di riflesso Stiles imitò il suo movimento. Gli afferrò di nuovo i lembi della camicia e lo spinse giù verso di sé, per scoccargli un primo bacio languido sulla bocca.

Ora che aveva fatto il primo passo, gli sembrò di poter tornare a respirare, quindi non appena separò le labbra dalla sue, lo rifece di nuovo, e stavolta il bacio fu un po’ più umido.

Stiles non era rigido, sembrava solo incerto e un po’ impaurito, e Derek gli accarezzò il collo e poi la nuca per dirgli in maniera tacita che andava bene, che poteva pure inclinare un po’ di più la testa e aprire la bocca. E fu bello, languido e perfino dolce insegnargli a baciare ed essere il suo _primo bacio_.

«Va bene?» gli chiese Derek, un po’ apprensivo, sentendo che comunque Stiles stentava ancora un po’ a lasciarsi andare e toccargli almeno il viso.

«Sì» gli mormorò in risposta, annuendo e rischiando quasi di dargli una capocciata, ma sembrava stordito dal bacio, e Derek era così felice di stare vivendo quell’attimo, che gli prese il viso fra le mani e represse un sorriso contro la sua bocca. Stiles finalmente si sciolse e gli infilò le dita fra i capelli.

Derek gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e poi il mento e il profilo della mandibola; sentì Stiles sospirare. «Ti piace questo?» gli domandò sorridendo soddisfatto. La risposta di Stiles fu un _mugolio di assenso_ , e lui proseguì mordendogli e succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

Quando tornarono a baciarsi sulla bocca, ci fu un pizzico di sensualità in più, e Derek inclinò la testa all’indietro socchiudendo gli occhi e _gemendo appena_ , quando Stiles iniziò a baciarlo sul collo. L’incoraggiò a proseguire pure accarezzandogli la testa.

«Amico» gli mormorò Stiles contro la gola, «non penso di poter continuare così ancora per molto: mi si sta per bloccare la schiena».

Derek rise, perché aveva scelto Stiles anche per quello – l’avrebbe fatto ridere anche in quel momento parlando senza filtri. «Ci spostiamo sui sedili posteriori?» propose.

«Bella idea».

Quando scesero dall’auto, l’aria fredda della notte non fu proprio piacevole, ma comunque – almeno per Derek – fu una scusa per accoccolarsi subito in cerca di calore una volta tornati dentro l’abitacolo. Stiles si stese con la schiena contro il finestrino e lui si sistemò fra le sue gambe, invitandolo pure ad allacciare le gambe e le braccia intorno a lui. Sorrisero l’uno contro la bocca dell’altro un’ultima volta, prima di tornare a baciarsi.

I loro baci non diventarono più frenetici, ma comunque crebbero di intensità e le loro mani cominciarono a muoversi più sicure sui loro corpi, tant’è che per Derek scoprire una striscia di pelle nuda fra la cintura e la maglia di Stiles fu come trovare un tesoro – e Stiles sussultò sotto il tocco lieve dei suoi polpastrelli, che subito si fece più pressante.

Le mani di Stiles sembravano tracciare curiose tutte le linee dei muscoli delle spalle di Derek, mentre lui gli _divorava_ il collo, e Derek non aveva davvero idea da quanto tempo si stessero baciando e accarezzando, ma a un certo punto notò come stessero strusciando il bacino l’uno contro l’altro – e non era del tutto certo di quanto fossero movimenti involontari.

Derek si separò di malavoglia dalla bocca di Stiles. «Non so fino a che punto vuoi arrivare. Non ne abbiamo parlato». Vide Stiles deglutire a stento.

«Non lo so… Non lo so quello che voglio fare, ma… mi sta piacendo seguire l’istinto?» concluse Stiles, flebile. «Cioè, a te sta piacendo?»

«Sì» e sottolineò quanto gli stesse piacendo baciandolo a lungo sulla bocca, «ma finora abbiamo fatto cose di cui domani non potremmo pentirci _così tanto_ …»

«Non penso che domani mi pentirò di qualcosa» disse subito Stiles e tutto di un fiato, fissandolo perso e con le labbra _gonfie e arrossate_.

«Neanch’io, ma quanto sei certo di voler… _proseguire_?»

Stiles emise un lungo lamento pensoso. «Non lo so?» disse incerto.

«Non lo so neanch’io. Quindi, magari è meglio che ci fermiamo qui?»

Stiles arricciò il naso, ma poi gli allacciò più forte le braccia intorno al collo. «Ok, però… ancora un altro po’?»

Derek annuì. «Un altro po’» lo baciò di nuovo.

Fu dura fermarsi, soprattutto quando le mani di Stiles gli accarezzarono il sedere e Derek si sentì costretto a stringere i denti per non dirgli di _palparlo pure_ , ma era meglio non esagerare; non aveva voglia di rovinare tutto ciò che fino a quel momento era stato bello.

A fatica, tornarono sui sedili anteriori ridandosi del contegno e inspirando a fondo più volte. Derek non poté dire che gli mancò controllare se avesse delle macchie di rossetto.

Tornati sulla strada principale, Stiles sembrò irrigidirsi appena. «Quindi» esordì con voce insicura e un po’ stridula, «questo rimane fra te e me. E domani faremo finta di non esserci mai parlati?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «No. Cioè…» cercò di trovare le parole più appropriate, «resterà un segreto, ma non è che se a scuola mi rivolgerai un saluto io mi volterò dall’altra parte… ecco».

«Quindi…» ripeté Stiles, indicando lo spazio fra di loro, «siamo a posto».

«Assolutamente» assentì Derek. «Non voglio che le cose fra di noi diventino imbarazzanti. Quello che è successo è solo una cosa nostra, però non voglio tornare a zero, a com’era fra noi un paio di ore fa. Non mi sembrerebbe bello. O giusto».

«Ok» annuì Stiles. «Mi fa piacere. Cioè, sono d’accordo».

Si scambiarono dei sorrisi timidi e un po’ impacciati, e il resto del viaggio verso casa di Derek proseguì in silenzio, anche se senza alcuna traccia di imbarazzo nell’aria.

Quando la jeep si fermò davanti al cancello della casa, Derek si sentì all’improvviso un nodo in gola.

«Ci vediamo domani?» chiese Stiles, e sembrò triste nel dirlo.

Derek controllò veloce che nessuno li stesse spiando, poi prese il viso di Stiles fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo un’ultima volta.

«A domani» gli disse con voce bassa e roca. «Buonanotte, Stiles».

«’notte, Derek» gli replicò fioco.

Derek scese dall’auto e provò a non voltarsi neanche una volta, o sarebbe corso di nuovo in macchina a baciarlo. Entrato a casa, salì le scale il più silenzioso possibile, e una volta entrato in camera si buttò sul letto rivolgendo al soffitto un sorriso contento, esaltato e soddisfatto.

Archiviò anche quel momento sotto quelli da ricordare per sempre.

  
 

Un giorno, se ne pentì.

  
 

Che gli fosse successo qualcosa di bello, Paige lo capì subito la mattina successiva, quando lo vide prendere i libri dall’armadietto sfoggiando un gran sorriso immotivato.

Paige lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo, poggiò la spalla contro l’armadietto accanto ed emise un lungo mormorio pensoso. «Ieri alla fine sei andato alla festa di Lydia. E oggi hai la stessa faccia che hai tutte le volte che passi la serata a pomiciare con qualcuno, solo che sei così più raggiante del solito da farmi venire voglia di spaccarti un incisivo». Inclinò la testa di lato, come per osservarlo meglio. «Chi diavolo ti sei fatto?»

Derek sorrise a sguardo basso, si morse un labbro e scosse la testa continuando a frugare nell’armadietto aperto. «Nessuno di particolare».

«Hale, guardami in faccia e dimmi che non ti sei fatto Chris Evans» rincarò sarcastica.

Derek sorrise di nuovo e fece per chiudere l’anta metallica, ma lo scoppio di una risata e un nome detto ad alta voce attirarono la sua attenzione.

«Stiles!» si sentì protestare Scott, subito dopo che il ragazzo nominato rise forte.

Derek si voltò di scatto, guardò i due amici passare e sentì il cuore saltargli un battito quando lo sguardo di Stiles incrociò il suo. Entrambi accennarono un saluto muovendo il capo, scambiandosi un lieve sorriso impacciato, e poi Stiles entrò in un’aula seguito da Scott.

«Hale» sbottò Paige, « _non_ Stilinski» gli disse ferma.

Derek puntò lo sguardo a terra, fingendosi molto affaccendato a ordinare in pila i libri da portare sotto braccio, e scrollò le spalle. «È successo. Ed è stata una cosa consensuale, quindi non fare quella faccia».

Lei gli diede un pugno sulla spalla. «Quel ragazzo ha già a che fare con _Lydia_! Deve già subire il suo rifiuto quotidiano e le prese in giro del ragazzo di lei e i suoi amici: hai idea di cosa succederebbe se si scoprisse quello che avete fatto?» gli chiese incredula ed esasperata. «Jackson e i suoi tirapiedi non farebbero altro che urlargli dietro mattina e sera che ci prova sempre con persone fuori della sua portata, _fallendo_ , e tu lo rifiuteresti per pararti il culo per la borsa di studio!»

«Ehi, guarda che non ho ancora deciso cosa fare… riguardo il coming out» borbottò offeso. «Ma a parte questo, è stata una cosa da una notte sola, non lo saprà mai nessuno… e siamo a posto così».

«Già, poco fa, quando vi siete guardati, mi è sembrato davvero che fosse davvero tutto a posto» lo canzonò sarcastica. «Derek, dico davvero: non incasinarti con persone che non meritano altri rifiuti e altre umiliazioni».

Paige aveva ragione, ma non c’era da preoccuparsi. Davvero. E comunque lui non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Stiles. E perché diamine avrebbe dovuto mai farlo? Stiles era un bravo ragazzo, iperattivo, un po’ bizzarro e inquietante, però era _buono_.

«È tutto a posto, Paige» la rassicurò, «tanto non succederà di nuovo». Lei lo guardò poco convinta e scrollò la testa, ma non aggiunse altro.

Derek credette davvero che fosse finita lì.

O almeno fino all’ora di mensa, quando la combriccola di Stiles si sedette a un solo tavolo di distanza dal suo, e ogni volta che non era lui a guardarlo, sentiva lo sguardo di Stiles bruciargli addosso. Si diceva che era solo una sensazione, o una suggestione, ma poi per un istante i loro occhi s’incrociavano di nuovo e Derek si sentiva un po’ morire dentro.

Condividevano un segreto, e ora Derek si sentiva come se avesse voglia di urlarlo a tutti, si sentiva esplodere perché non ce la faceva a reprimere l’istinto di riprovare certe sensazioni.

Era curioso, ed era stato bene con Stiles, e non importava se non lo conosceva _davvero_ : quella era l’occasione perfetta per esplorare delle parti di sé e ciò che desiderava, e Stiles era buono e accomodante. Tutti facevano sesso, perché mai lui non doveva farlo?

Ancora una volta si sentiva schiacciato e travolto dagli eventi, convinto di ciò che voleva e solo parzialmente impaurito dalle conseguenze.

Bruciò la confusione che aveva in testa eccellendo durante gli allenamenti di basket – pensando però a come nel frattempo anche Stiles si stesse allenando con la squadra di lacrosse – e quando uscì da scuola diede le chiavi della Camaro a Paige.

«Derek…» obiettò lei, non delusa, ma comunque dispiaciuta.

«So quello che faccio» ribatté stringendosi nelle spalle. «Vai a casa con la Camaro, più tardi comunque saresti dovuta venire lo stesso da me per studiare… Poi ti riaccompagnerò io prima di cena». Vide di sottecchi Stiles tornare dal campo di lacrosse chiacchierando con Scott; Paige seguì il suo sguardo, vide Stiles e scrollò la testa.

«Non farti del male da solo» gli mormorò. «Non fare del male _a nessuno_ » aggiunse, prima di dirigersi verso l’auto nera.

Derek aspettò che Scott andasse alla propria moto, e poi andò da Stiles, che non sembrò sorpreso di vederlo, anzi, sembrò _ansioso_ di vederlo. «Ehi» lo salutò con un sussurro.

«Ehi» ripetè Stiles, affaccendandosi a mettere gli attrezzi da lacrosse nel portabagagli.

«Me lo daresti un passaggio?»

Stiles lo fissò in faccia per un lungo secondo, prima di rispondere «Certo» e abbassare lo sportello con un colpo secco.

Quando salirono sulla jeep, l’atmosfera non divenne densa di imbarazzo, ma tesa, come se entrambi aspettassero l’imminente scoppio di qualcosa. Stavano zitti a guardare la strada, ma Derek ogni tanto di sottecchi fissava il braccio di Stiles scoperto più vicino a lui, seguiva con gli occhi le venature, risaliva fino al polso e si perdeva lungo le dita lunghissime. E quando distoglieva lo sguardo, sentiva gli occhi di Stiles su di sé e come deglutisse con forza.

Forse era una cosa egoista da fare, perché stava solo pensando a se stesso e ai suoi bisogni, _non sapeva ancora niente di Stiles_ , ma gli altri lo facevano, gli altri andavano alle feste e baciavano la prima ragazza carina che capitava loro davanti, quindi perché mai lui non poteva farlo?

E poi arrivarono a pochi chilometri dalla stradina della sera prima, e Derek vide Stiles deglutire a stento e serrare le mani sul volante mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sulla strada.

«Vuoi che svolti a sinistra?» gli chiese Stiles con voce bassa e quieta. Derek non restò sorpreso di quell’azzardo.

«Sì».

Stavolta sobbalzarono ancora di più perché Stiles corse veloce e spericolato, e mentre Stiles armeggiava per spegnere il motore, Derek non si trattenne più e gli accarezzò un braccio.

Stiles si voltò di scatto e l’afferrò per le spalle per baciarlo con forza e in maniera scoordinata; soltanto le carezze di Derek sulla nuca e sui capelli lo calmarono abbastanza da permettergli di baciarlo piano e intensamente. E intanto Derek si sentiva il cuore in gola perché _Stiles lo voleva sul serio_ , perché anche lui era impaziente, e forse anche lui aveva trascorso tutto il giorno a pensarlo.

« _Sedili posteriori_ » biascicò Stiles, con le labbra gonfie, arrossate e _lucide_ , e con movimenti frenetici si sistemarono veloci dietro; stavolta fu Derek a stendersi e Stiles si sistemò fra le sue gambe.

Derek pensò che andava bene così, che gli piaceva stringersi attorno al corpo di Stiles, che gli piaceva provare sulla propria pelle com’era circondare un’altra persona con le proprie braccia e con le proprie gambe; ed era esaltante ed eccitante provare a fermare quei lunghi arti in eterno movimento – Stiles provava a stringerlo a sé e invece era lui che lo stringeva a sé battendolo sul tempo.

Stiles era fresco di doccia degli spogliatoi – e lo era anche lui – non aveva un profumo particolare, ma la sua pelle aveva un _odore_ particolare: poteva sentirglielo quando gli strattonava il colletto della maglia per allargarglielo e premeva il naso e la bocca contro la clavicola scoperta; annusava e assaggiava la sua pelle lì, e poi sotto l’orecchio, e poi sulla gola, e si inebriava con la consapevolezza di eccitarlo ed eccitarsi.

Sentì le mani di Stiles esitare sull’orlo della sua maglia, sfiorandogli la cintura dei jeans, e Derek gliene prese una fra le sue e la spinse piano sotto la propria maglia, mormorandogli contro la tempia «Va bene, mi piace».

Stiles gli percorse tutti gli addominali e gli sfiorò un capezzolo con il pollice. Derek in risposta inarcò la schiena, e con gli occhi socchiusi lasciò scivolare le proprie mani lungo la schiena di Stiles dall’alto in basso, fino a stringergli il sedere con le mani; stavolta fu Stiles a spingere il bacino verso di lui.

Stiles gli parlò quasi gemendo. «Va bene anche questo? So che ieri notte abbiamo detto di no, ma adesso…»

«Va bene» annuì in fretta Derek, prendendogli il viso fra le mani per baciarlo a lungo, per poi spostare la presa sui lembi aperti della felpa di Stiles, per sfilargliela. Gli tirò su la maglia per scoprirgli appena la schiena, per toccargli la pelle nuda. Stiles mugolò contro la sua bocca, protestò scoprendogli la pancia e tracciandogli con un dito i contorni dell’ombelico; fissò Stiles che fissava come i suoi addominali si contraevano mentre muoveva il bacino per strusciarsi addosso a lui. Era una meraviglia.

Stiles imprecò e provò a fare abbastanza leva con le mani per sollevarsi e spingere i fianchi contro di lui in maniera un po’ animalesca; Derek non gli chiese nemmeno il permesso prima di andare dritto al bottone dei pantaloni di Stiles, per slacciarlo e poi abbassare la zip.

Quando Stiles sentì per la mano di Derek sotto i boxer e intorno a sé, emise un gemito strozzato e trattenne il respiro; cercò lo sguardo di Derek con il suo e poi qualcosa si _sciolse_ in lui, perché rilassò la posa e gli chiese sfiatato «Ancora».

L’accontentò subito.

Derek gli morse il mento e l’orecchio, gli sussurrò «Toccami» e poi sentì come a tentoni ma senza esitazioni Stiles procedette a slacciargli i jeans per ricambiarlo.

«Non ho mai toccato nessuno a parte me» gli disse Stiles ansimando, «dimmi se così ti piace».

Qualcosa nella testa di Derek andò in tilt, mentre sia lui che Stiles se ne stavano a sguardo basso a fissare come l’uno toccava l’altro, sussurrandosi come fare, degli incitamenti e delle rassicurazioni, ma lui non se ne curò, anzi disse a Stiles di provare di nuovo a sfiorargli i capezzoli. Gli piacque. Stiles quindi lo fece di nuovo.

Stiles venne prima di lui, e dopo Derek raggiunse uno degli orgasmi più intensi e violenti della sua vita e sperò di ricordarsene per sempre.

Fu come essere strafatti _dopo_.

«Quindi» biascicò Stiles, crollato su di lui e con la faccia contro il suo collo, «e così che ci si sente dopo?» Derek sbuffò una risata, intuendo dove volesse andare a parare. «Perché se è così mi va più che bene, eh? Cioè, mi sento un po’ spossato e non abbiano neanche…» emise degli strani borbottii per suggerire l’ultima parte della frase. «Però è stato bello. Davvero bello» diede delle pacche al braccio di Derek.

«Vale lo stesso per me» mormorò Derek, percorrendo distrattamente con un dito la parte di spina dorsale di Stiles scoperta e _umida di sudore_. Si scambiarono dei piccoli baci languidi sul viso e sotto il mento fino a quando le loro bocche si incontrarono, e si baciarono a lungo.

Derek stava bene come non mai, non riusciva a vederci niente di male in tutto quello, e così, quando poco dopo Stiles a sguardo basso gli chiese «Ma se questa diventasse una cosa segreta fra te e me che però succede ogni volta che ci va?» gli rispose sincero e diretto, sicuro.

«Ok».

  
 

Derek non sapeva niente di Stiles fino a una settimana prima, se non tutti i pettegolezzi che c’erano su di lui e la sua cotta ridicola per Lydia.

Adesso invece sapeva tutto.

E non si riferiva solo ai suoi nei posizionati a triangolo sopra le ossa a sinistra del bacino, o il mugolio di piacere che faceva quando Derek lo prendeva in mano in un certo modo. Si riferiva anche a quanto caffè beveva e come lo preferiva, alla sua passione per le patatine fritte e per _Star Wars_ , a quanti fumetti leggeva e quali erano i suoi supereroi preferiti. Ma anche a quando e perché era morta sua madre, delle preoccupazioni per il cuore di suo padre e di quanto lo indispettisse il fatto che al cimitero rubassero sempre i fiori che portava a sua madre.

Stiles parlava a macchinetta, soprattutto dopo l’orgasmo, e in quella settimana insieme l’avevano raggiunto almeno una volta al giorno – in due clamorose occasioni perfino due volte – e fra un lungo discorso senza capo né coda e l’altro chiedeva a Derek di lui, della sua famiglia, di cosa gli piaceva fuori dal sesso.

Non parlavano della sua cotta per Lydia, non parlavano di cosa davvero li aveva portati a baciarsi di notte dentro una jeep la prima volta, non parlavano delle paure di Derek sul suo possibile coming out e la borsa di studio per la Columbia; ma quando l’atmosfera diventava troppo malinconica l’uno baciava l’altro che si era intristito mettendoci dentro tutti i "Lo so, lo capisco" del mondo. E a Derek piaceva questo, come piaceva non porsi troppe domande.

Nessuno sapeva di loro, a parte Paige – e forse Scott – e certe volte, quando dopo gli allenamenti con le squadre si rifugiavano nella jeep nella riserva, a baciarsi mezzi nudi e col fiatone, Derek aveva quasi la sensazione che fossero loro due contro il resto del mondo – un mondo che forse non avrebbe mai capito cosa ci trovassero di bello nel mostrarsi così l’uno all’altro godendone.

C’era un piccolo camioncino degli hot dog che stazionava in una parte periferica e un po’ desolata della città: Stiles diceva che faceva roba unta, super calorica e buona-buona, e ci aveva portato Derek una volta; da quel momento in poi, ogni volta che dopo l’orgasmo si ritrovarono affamati, andarono sempre lì, a mangiare seduti sul cofano della jeep.

E intanto le settimane passavano, e Derek una volta ricambiò Stiles degli hot dog portandolo nella gelateria che da bambino adorava: un po’ del gelato di Stiles si sciolse e gli scivolò lungo il polso, Derek lo rincorse e lo leccò via con la lingua fissando negli occhi Stiles.

Il giorno dopo per la prima volta abbassò i jeans di Stiles fino alle caviglie, perché volle provare a prenderglielo in bocca. Stiles sembrò impazzire di piacere, e quando decise di restituire il favore, Derek ne capì il perché.

Era il loro segreto, non facevano del male a nessuno, neanche a se stessi. Derek stava meravigliosamente bene.

Paige non approvava. «Stiles non cerca più di parlare con Lydia, lei non ha più bisogno di ignorarlo. Poniti delle domande».

«Non è così, non insinuare delle _cose_ che non ci sono».

Lei gli sorrise sarcastica ma preoccupata. «Oh, quando il tuo _coso_ andrà a pezzi, non chiedermi di aiutarti a raccogliere i cocci».

«Non succederà, abbiamo la situazione sotto controllo. Non è che _stiamo assieme_ ».

«Se lo dici tu».

Non erano andati neanche _fino in fondo_ , non si erano neanche mai visti _completamente nudi_.

Era solo un segreto, _un gioco_.

Poi, un giorno, avevano cominciato ad andare a casa di Stiles, quando suo padre non c’era – era lo sceriffo della città, spesso stava di pattuglia anche di notte.

Derek non si era chiesto come mai si sentisse così contento di vedere la camera di Stiles, il suo piccolo mondo. Si mise a leggere le costure di tutti i libri e tutti i fumetti che c’erano sulle mensole e nella libreria, mentre Stiles, stranamente imbarazzato e intimidito, lo abbracciava da dietro nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo o mordicchiandogli la spalla – Derek non si lamentò neanche che gli stesse rovinando la maglietta.

«Stai memorizzando i titoli per poi prendermi in giro per le mie letture?» gli chiese Stiles, tornando poi ad affondare piano i denti sulla sua spalla.

«No, sono solo curioso di vedere tutto quello che leggi» gli rispose onesto.

Stiles trattenne per qualche secondo il respiro, poi strusciò forte la guancia contro la sua spalla. Derek cercò la mano che gli teneva posata contro la pancia e gli percorse le nocche con un dito; vide di sottecchi la custodia della saga di _Star Wars_ e cominciò a canticchiare a bocca chiusa il motivetto principale, sorridendo. Stiles sbuffò una risata e lo trascinò a letto.

Era bello stare stesi lì, circondati dagli oggetti cari a Stiles – soli contro il mondo ma nella piccola fortezza di Stiles – e Derek si ritrovò a sperare che la giornata non finisse mai.

Se ne stavano sdraiati rivolti l’uno verso l’alto, con le gambe intrecciate e le mani infilate sotto le maglie che tracciavano cerchi sui fianchi. Si baciavano sulla bocca, a lungo e in maniera sensuale, e non sentivano nemmeno i loro istinti premere per farli osare di più; ma erano in preda a un languore drogante, totalmente rilassati e con le difese abbassate, e Derek si accorse del modo pressante e provocante con cui stava _palpando_ il sedere di Stiles solo quando lui in risposta gemette al suo orecchio.

Derek deglutì a stento e abbassò lo sguardo verso i jeans di Stiles, sbottonandoglieli e infilando appena un dito oltre la cintura. «Ti piace… _così_?» gli chiese sempre evitando gli occhi di Stiles.

«Così _come_?»

Derek esitò, poi infilò piano la mano sotto il retro dei jeans di Stiles: non gli abbassò l’intimo, ma premette un dito contro l’osso sacro.

Le guance di Stiles si chiazzarono subito di rosso. «Ah» esalò.

«Non è un problema… cioè» si corresse Derek, «non ho neanche mai provato a farlo su di me, io stesso non so se a me piace».

«Io ci ho provato» ammise Stiles, trovando molto interessante giocherellare con uno dei bottoncini della maglia di Derek, «però… forse mi sono messo troppo scomodo, perché non è che mi sia piaciuto un gran che. A un tratto mi sono pure annoiato e infastidito».

Derek sbuffò una risata contro la sua guancia, poi lo strinse di più a sé. «Ti andrebbe se ci provassi io a farlo? Oppure puoi provarlo su di me…» propose. Loro provavano _tutto_ , la cosa più bella del loro segreto era che si dicevano sempre in maniera esplicita _come_ e _dove_ toccarsi, si davano consigli e suggerimenti, chiedevano sempre l’uno all’altro di ripetere un movimento, se era piaciuto. Era un tipo di libertà che Derek desiderava tenere sempre con sé.

«Mi piacerebbe che tu lo facessi a me» ammise Stiles, continuando a tirargli i bottoncini quasi fino a scucirglieli. «Sono curioso».

«Lo sei sempre» gli mormorò contro la tempia. «Dove tieni il lubrificante?» Stiles si puntellò sui gomiti per prendere un flacone dal comodino, e lui gli baciò le spalle con tenerezza.

Nessuno dei due sapeva davvero-davvero cosa aspettarsi e come cominciare; Derek sapeva solo che in teoria era meglio scaldare un po’ il lubrificante sulle dita, prima di iniziare e fare saltare in aria Stiles per il freddo. Stiles si stese sulla schiena e si abbassò i jeans e i boxer fino alle caviglie, Derek glieli tolse del tutto e si sistemò fra le sue gambe.

«È strano?» domandò Stiles, mordicchiandosi un labbro.

«Cosa?»

«Che io sia nudo dalla vita in giù e tu sia del tutto vestito?»

Derek aggrottò la fronte. «Non è strano, è…»

«Non dire "normale"».

Si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere, un po’ impacciati.

«Ho le mani sporche» gli disse Derek, «aiutami a sfilarmi la maglia».

Stiles si protrasse in avanti e continuando a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti l’accontentò, e poi gli slacciò i pantaloni per abbassarglieli giusto un po’ sui fianchi.

«Meglio?» chiese Derek.

Stiles annuì sorridendo, prese il viso di Derek fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca. Stiles era qualcosa di infinitamente buono nella sua vita, Derek ne voleva un altro po’, giusto un altro po’. Gli accarezzò le ginocchia nude e poi premette piano le unghia nell’interno coscia; Stiles sospirò forte e lui lo spinse piano a stendersi di nuovo all’indietro.

Fu un’esperienza del tutto diversa lasciarsi guidare dalle espressioni, dai gemiti e dalle istruzioni di Stiles mentre infilava una per volta le dita dentro di lui, e qualcosa di imprecisato gli fece perdere del tutto la ragione – il modo in cui le sue dita scomparivano dentro Stiles? Il suono umido e viscido che facevano? I gemiti di Stiles? Il rossore sul suo viso e le gocce di sudore sulle tempie? Il modo in cui invocò il suo nome? – perché più volte si ritrovò a desiderare in maniera bruciante di entrare dentro di lui _davvero_ , di abbassarsi i pantaloni e _prendere_ tutto quello che era steso sotto di lui, e _dargli_ molto altro ancora.

Era fantastico e lui e Stiles erano complici, e lui chiaramente non ne sarebbe uscito vivo. Guardò con rassegnazione Stiles masturbarsi per raggiungere l’orgasmo, perché fosse stato per lui, sarebbero andati avanti ancora un altro po’.

Stiles crollò esausto contro il cuscino, e Derek con la vista offuscata e il fiato corto si masturbò subito per raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta. Stiles, con aria persa, gli accarezzò il viso e le braccia per tutto il tempo.

«Mi è piaciuto. Molto» gli mormorò Stiles all’orecchio. «Più tardi posso farlo a te? Posso?»

«Sì».

  
 

Sentire per la prima volta le dita infinite di Stiles dentro di sé fu un’esperienza che non dimenticò mai. Stiles lo fece ansimando di continuo quanto Derek fosse fottutamente bello, e poi crollò poggiando la testa contro un ginocchio di Derek.

«Voglio scopare con te» gli mormorò Stiles, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e ancora con il fiato corto.

E quello ormai era solo un prossimo passo naturale.

  
 

Dopo la scuola si affrettarono a tornare a casa, e poi Derek andò a prendere Stiles con la Camaro.

Negli spogliatoi i ragazzi a volte parlavano di come si procuravano i preservativi: c’era chi li rubava ai fratelli maggiori, chi se ne procurava uno al volo all’occorrenza chiedendolo agli amici, chi li comprava senza battere ciglio, chi andava al distributore automatico nel cuore della notte e chi invece – come Stiles – perfino per comprare del lubrificante andava fuori città, dove nessuno lo conosceva e sapeva di chi era figlio.

A Derek però piaceva l’idea di andare fuori città per un pomeriggio con Stiles, per comprare i preservativi insieme, perché anche quello sarebbe diventato parte del loro segreto, _era bello_.

In macchina battibeccarono per tutto il tempo sulla musica da ascoltare, e Stiles si atteggiò più volte come se stessero andando a fare una missione segreta – Derek roteò gli occhi e un paio di volte inarcò un sopracciglio, ma alla fine represse una risata – e non ci fu un solo secondo di quel viaggio che non seppe di libertà.

Alla fine parcheggiarono davanti a un piccolo negozio che sembrava dimenticato da Dio, e solo quando furono davanti all’espositore Stiles pose ad alta voce la domanda principale.

«Come facciamo a sapere qual è il più adatto a noi?»

Forse avrebbero dovuto informarsi prima, magari usare un po’ Google, ma il punto del loro segreto era fare solo quello passava loro per la testa, e nell’immediato, quindi sarebbe stato un po’ come barare informarsi prima. O forse no.

Stiles passò circa venti minuti a indicare o prendere confezioni facendo smorfie e mormorando "Questi?", mentre Derek gli rispondeva inarcando un sopracciglio, o due, _o nessuno_.

Alla fine ne comprarono tre pacchetti diversi, e Stiles insisté per comprare due sacchetti di patatine per ogni scatola, perché apparentemente era brutto farsi scambiare per due tizi andati lì solo a comprare quello – come due fissati, o due _pervertiti_ – ma non era brutto farsi passare per due che si ingozzavano di porcherie.

Derek osservò la cassiera battere il loro conto con espressione annoiata e facendo un palloncino con la gomma da masticare: sembrava così tanto uscita da un film che non poté fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte e le sopracciglia, perplesso. Qualcosa di quella sua espressione fece ridere Stiles, che lo trascinò fuori dal negozio tirandolo per la manica e ancora in preda a un attacco di ridarella.

Si baciarono tanto, prima di ripartire; Derek si tirò addosso Stiles, e Stiles s’intrufolò alla meglio fra le sue gambe e lo sterzo, per baciarlo a fondo. Stiles era fottutamente _flessibile_. Era una cosa che mandava Derek fuori di testa.

«Quindi» gli disse Stiles, quando si fermarono davanti casa Stilinski, «quando lo facciamo?»

Derek scrollò le spalle. «Non appena ci andrà». A nessuno dei due piaceva programmare le cose, quello che succedeva, succedeva, quello che avevano voglia di fare, facevano.

Stiles ghignò. «Quindi la prossima volta?»

Derek ricambiò il suo ghigno, perché anche quello era vero.

Non potevano baciarsi lì, i vicini avrebbero potuto vederli, ma Derek prese un polso di Stiles e, tenendolo basso e fra di loro, tracciò con il pollice dei cerchi nella parte interna. Stiles lo fissò perso leccandosi le labbra, poi scese dall’auto.

Non si salutarono nemmeno, perché non ce n’era di bisogno e non sarebbe neanche stato facile farlo – diventava sempre più difficile allontanarsi dopo essere stati insieme da soli. E Derek si sentì un po’ arrabbiato con se stesso, ma continuò a dirsi che era un segreto.

  
 

La volta successiva si rivelò essere dopo la prima partita ufficiale della squadra di lacrosse.

Non ci fu un vero perché; Derek non poté dare nemmeno colpa all’adrenalina per la vittoria, perché avevano perso – come al solito – o all’aver visto giocare Stiles, perché era rimasto in panchina – come al solito – ma quella era stata la prima volta che andava a vedere la squadra di lacrosse giocare, prima non gli era mai interessato, ed era stata quindi la prima volta che vedeva Stiles circondato dai suoi amici, dai suoi compagni di squadra, seduto in panchina a blaterare con il coach Finstock o in piedi a tifare per gli altri – o a passare l’inalatore a Scott.

Loro quando erano insieme non parlavano mai del loro rapporto con i rispettivi amici; a dire il vero non parlavano _mai_ dei loro amici, solo di loro stessi e a volte delle loro famiglie, e visto che il loro era un segreto non uscivano nemmeno – né da soli né con gli altri – piuttosto si _imboscavano_.

Derek non seppe spiegare perché, ma non fu proprio piacevole vedere com’era Stiles fuori dal loro piccolo mondo, e si rifiutò di ammettere che fosse perché Stiles fuori dal loro mondo era tutto quello che non poteva essere quando erano insieme, cioè tutto quello che non condivideva con Derek perché il loro era un segreto e tale doveva rimanere. Per il bene della carriera sportiva di Derek.

Derek si sentì arrabbiato, e in colpa. E geloso e invidioso.

Non lo ammise; Paige gli disse di darci un taglio agli sguardi assassini lanciati verso i compagni di squadra di Stiles, e lui le replicò che non capiva di cosa stesse parlando.

Inviò un messaggio a Stiles quando la squadra andò negli spogliatoi, per avvertirlo che lo aspettava fuori nel parcheggio. Derek restò nell’ombra fino a quando finalmente Scott si allontanò da Stiles, e poi corse a coglierlo di sorpresa strattonandolo a sé afferrandolo per le braccia, dandogli un bacio veloce sulla bocca e trascinandolo verso la jeep, prima che il resto della squadra ci ripensasse e proprio quella sera volesse con sé il panchinario sfigato che prendevano sempre in giro a ogni festa.

«Ehi, uomo delle caverne» lo prese in giro Stiles, con un ghigno, quando Derek lo spinse piano contro lo sportello della jeep. «Dove vuoi che andiamo?»

«Ovunque possiamo stare da soli?»

Derek vide l’esatto momento in cui l’idea del sesso passò per la testa di Stiles – il suo sguardo cambiò e _fece cose_ dentro al petto di Derek.

Stiles si leccò le labbra. «Sei sicuro che la jeep ti vada bene?»

Non gli rispose a voce, annuì secco.

Salirono in macchina e partirono.

Non si parlarono per tutto il tragitto, neanche quando Stiles svoltò per la solita strada e in silenzio si sistemarono sui sedili posteriori. Lasciarono giacca e felpa sui sedili anteriori, Derek si sistemò fra le gambe di Stiles e poi passarono infiniti secondi a fissarsi negli occhi e ad accarezzarsi il viso con entrambi le mani; il loro sguardo cominciò a scattare su punti diversi l’uno sul viso dell’altro a ogni tocco – quando Derek gli sfiorò le labbra piene con le dita, quando Stiles gli sfiorò gli zigomi con i pollici – e i loro respiri accelerarono e diventarono sempre più simili ad ansiti senza un vero perché, e l’attesa cresceva, cresceva e cresceva ancora… fino a quando qualcosa dentro di loro esplose e all’unisono andarono l’uno verso l’altro per baciarsi con irruenza.

Quello che stavano per fare non era qualcosa da cui sarebbero tornati indietro, lo sapevano. O forse invece in quel momento faceva comodo fingere che non fosse un grosso particolare.

Le maglie finirono appallottolate e lanciate da qualche parte verso lo sterzo, scarpe e calzini non vennero lanciati fuori solo perché i finestrini erano chiusi, ed entrambi emisero un gemito strozzato quando si tolsero i pantaloni – l’uno aiutò l’altro.

Non era stato per niente facile spogliarsi in uno spazio così piccolo, si erano dati perfino un paio di gomitate per sbaglio, ma quando Derek sentì com’era avere Stiles completamente nudo sotto di sé pensò che ne era valsa la pena. Ogni singolo _fottuto secondo_ di tutto quello valeva la pena.

Gemevano soltanto strusciandosi appena addosso, e non avevano neanche cominciato. Ne sarebbero morti.

Derek voleva tutto e non sapeva nemmeno da che parte cominciare, perché quella era la prima volta di entrambi e gli veniva da ridere isterico all’idea di _non sapere dove mettere le mani per prima_ , ma era la verità: era nervoso, arrabbiato con se stesso per essere nervoso, esaltato, eccitato, pieno di una e mille voglie e con gli istinti che gli urlavano rabbiosi nella testa. E Stiles sotto di lui lo pregava lamentoso di toccarlo continuando a spingere il bacino contro il suo.

E Derek lo fece, iniziò a toccarlo e Stiles fece lo stesso, e cominciò pure a dire all’orecchio di Stiles come gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo quella prima volta, perché quello era un terreno conosciuto – si parlavano tanto ogni volta che si toccavano, si dicevano sempre quanto potevano osare o meno – e Stiles annuì a ogni sua singola parola, strusciando il naso contro la sua guancia e sospirando sempre più forte.

Andava bene, quelli erano loro, non si sarebbero fatti male.

Derek preparò Stiles con le dita ripetendogli più volte che la prossima volta glielo avrebbe fatto fare a lui, perché anche lui voleva sapere cosa si provava ad avere qualcuno dentro – in realtà voleva sapere cosa si provava ad avere _Stiles_ dentro, ma non lo disse – e Stiles continuò ad annuire senza parlare, e non è che fosse ammutolito per la paura, _era solo del tutto andato come lui_.

Quando cominciò a entrargli dentro, Derek gli chiese di aprire gli occhi e guardarlo in faccia – _per favore_ – e quando cominciò a spingere, si ritrovò a cercare una mano di Stiles per intrecciare le dita alle sue. Da quel punto in poi tutto diventò intenso e soffocante.

Non fu per niente come l’aveva immaginato, perché si sentì stringere il cuore più del previsto, e comunque vide che a Stiles fece più male di quando preventivato – ma strinsero insieme i denti – ma dopo l’orgasmo pensò che era stato così dannatamente bello che l’avrebbe rifatto cento volte ancora. Con Stiles.

«Tutto ok?» sussurrò a Stiles, contro la tempia sudata.

Stiles aveva ancora un po’ il fiatone. «Sì!» gli rispose sbuffando una risata isterica.

Risero insieme.

Derek sentì che aveva anche un po’ voglia di piangere, e vide che anche Stiles aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Nascose la testa nell’incavo del collo di Stiles e versò giusto un paio di lacrime, e sentì Stiles tirare un paio di volte su col naso.

Non si chiesero perché stessero piangendo.

Andava bene così, e non se n’erano neanche pentiti.

  
 

La seconda volta, invece, furono entrambi molto più rilassati.

Lo fecero un pomeriggio in cui la casa di Stiles era libera, sul suo letto, e risero e si mordicchiarono tanto; Stiles, prima di entrargli dentro, si morse le labbra sorridendo e intrecciò le dita di entrambe le mani alle sue, e Derek si stupì di vederlo muovere i fianchi contro di lui così deciso e sicuro. Quella volta fu più sensuale della prima.

«Tu sei un _atleta_ » gli spiegò Stiles dopo un po’, impacciato e nascondendo la testa contro il suo petto – erano ancora nudi e sudati, «cioè, sei uno sportivo… _molto più di me_ , e sei sicuro del tuo corpo, quindi… visto che mi vuoi, di riflesso mi fai sentire più sicuro».

Derek abbozzò un sorriso e gli accarezzò il viso e il collo, godendosi il piccolo mormorio soddisfatto che Stiles faceva ogni volta che lui lo accarezzava così. «Quindi stai bene con me?»

Stiles assentì contro il suo petto, senza aggiungere una parola e senza alzare lo sguardo verso di lui.

«Anch’io sto bene con te» gli mormorò Derek con voce appena roca.

Anche quella volta non si chiesero perché.

  
 

Dopo di che, l’urgenza di toccare sempre più spesso Stiles aumentò. Così come il loro modo di essere ricettivi l’uno verso l’altro.

Derek era consapevole che a volte ne approfittava troppo di quanto Stiles recepisse facilmente i suoi stati d’animo – ogni volta che Derek era triste, Stiles si lasciava scopare come più gli piaceva e lo viziava un po’ – ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Si sentiva inchiodato alle sensazioni che provava, trascinato avanti dall’idea che "adesso o mai più, non mi ricapiterà mai più".

Stiles ridacchiava e lo prendeva in giro quando Derek gli mordicchiava le mani e i polsi, gli diceva che somigliava a un cagnolino troppo cresciuto – _no, anzi, un lupo_ – e Derek capiva ogni volta quanto stava sempre più diventando dipendente dal loro segreto, ma scrollava le spalle e andava avanti.

Era facile stare con Stiles, ma non si soffermava a capirne il perché. Non voleva farlo.

Una volta, dopo la fine degli allenamenti della squadra di lacrosse, Derek rubò le chiavi degli spogliatoi, inviò a Stiles un messaggio dicendogli di attardarsi lì e poi lo raggiunse di soppiatto. Un paio di volte, fra un bacio lento e pigro e l’altro durante dei post orgasmo, avevano parlato delle loro fantasie ridacchiando un po’ impacciati – anche se comunque Derek non si stancava mai di vedere come Stiles arrossiva _a chiazze_. Avevano accennato a farlo sotto la doccia.

«Naaaah!» cantilenò Stiles, ghignando e indietreggiando verso le docce, intuendo le intenzioni di Derek – che stava chiudendo per bene la porta sorridendo soddisfatto. «Non ci posso credere. Vuoi farlo _qui_!»

Non è che poi si lamentò più di tanto del posto, quando sotto il getto d’acqua e con la faccia contro le piastrelle gemette forte a ogni spinta di Derek.

Era davvero facile stare con Stiles. È che sapevano entrambi quello che volevano. Almeno dal punto di vista _fisico_.

Poi c’erano volte che qualcosa non andava, e Derek preferiva seguire l’impulso di strapparsi la pelle di dosso, piuttosto che parlare e dire qual era il problema. Come la volta che per sbaglio alla mensa sentì una certa Heather dire alla sua amica Danielle che aveva invitato alla sua festa di compleanno Stiles perché quella sera voleva perdere la verginità con lui. Perché Stiles era _carino_ , si conoscevano da quando erano bambini e sapeva che era un bravo ragazzo, e preferiva che accadesse con lui, piuttosto che con qualcuno che poi l’avrebbe lasciata facendole male – preferiva perdere la verginità con una storia di una sola notte, la sera del suo compleanno.

Derek la capiva, davvero, lui stesso mesi prima aveva colto l’opportunità con Stiles, ma questo non voleva dire che era in grado di accettare l’idea di Stiles con qualcun altro.

Paige lo vide serrare la mascella e minacciare di morte con lo sguardo il suo vassoio con il pranzo, e rassegnata posò il pezzetto di pane che aveva in mano e lo invitò a raccontarle cos’era successo.

«Non sarebbe più facile dire a Stiles cos’hai sentito?» gli disse.

«In teoria sono dalla parte del torto perché ho origliato».

«Stiles è il tipo che sfida le regole, per lui origliare è una bazzecola: non ti giudicherà mica. E dovresti saperlo meglio di me».

«E se poi decide di andare alla festa per cogliere l’occasione?» sputò fuori, aprendo con troppa violenza una lattina di coca cola.

« _Hale_!» gli ribatté incredula. «Non so nemmeno da che parte cominciare a dirti quanto quello che hai detto sia sbagliato! Perché è da uomini delle caverne gelosi? Perché non hai il diritto di essere geloso visto che non ti stai degnando di dare un nome alla vostra relazione? Perché non dovresti supporre che Stiles voglia qualcun altro considerando come ti guarda?» Lui le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «E non puntare le tue sopracciglia verso di me, tanto lo sai che ne sono immune, smettila! Parlargli!»

«Non è facile» le replicò fra i denti.

«Oh, tesoro» ritorse sarcastica, « _deforestarti le sopracciglia non è facile_ , non parlare con qualcuno».

Derek decise di passare il resto della pausa mangiando in maniera passiva-aggressiva il pranzo.

Inviò un messaggio a Stiles per dirgli – mentendo – che quel pomeriggio non poteva attardarsi ad arrivare a casa, come al solito, e se potevano quindi invece incontrarsi la sera. Sperava che così, visto che altrimenti per quel giorno non avrebbero potuto stare da soli, Stiles non sarebbe andato alla festa, preferendo stare con lui.

Si sbagliava.

Stiles gli scrisse che gli dispiaceva un sacco, ma non poteva, perché era stato invitato alla festa di compleanno della sua amica di infanzia Heather, e lui di amici ne aveva pochi, non poteva fare un torto simile a chi ancora si degnava di rivolgergli la parola.

Derek ebbe voglia di urlare per la frustrazione.

L’ultima spiaggia fu bussare alla porta di Stiles circa dieci minuti prima che uscisse per recarsi alla festa. Per fortuna ormai Derek aveva memorizzato gli orari dei turni di pattuglia dello sceriffo, così sapeva che non c’era nessuno in casa.

«Derek? Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese Stiles stupito, facendolo entrare.

Lui ghignò, chiuse la porta e lo spinse con le spalle al muro, premendo il corpo contro il suo e sfiorandogli il collo e il profilo della mandibola con il naso. «Avevo voglia di vederti. _Dieci minuti_ , Stiles» spinse il bacino contro il suo, «mi bastano dieci minuti. Non ti farò arrivare in ritardo alla festa, te lo prometto». "Non ti farò _proprio arrivare_ alla festa" aggiunse col pensiero, scivolando poi a terra e slacciandogli i jeans. Stiles, come previsto, non protestò: gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e lasciò pure che Derek lo prendesse in bocca.

Giusto una manciata di secondi dopo, Derek con voce roca gli disse quanto sarebbe stato bello se Stiles nel frattempo l’avesse ricambiato. «Ne abbiamo parlato l’altra volta, ricordi? Io e te nudi, tu steso su di me al contrario?» Sentì Stiles _rabbrividire_.

Fu per questo che ancora dieci minuti dopo erano sul letto di Stiles, con Derek con la testa fra le sue gambe – che sorrideva fra una leccata e l’altra – mentre Stiles gemeva con la bocca intorno a lui.

Dopo Stiles, prima di crollare esausto dall’orgasmo al fianco di Derek, guardò che ore fossero. «Sei un coglione. Ormai sono troppo in ritardo, non posso più andare alla festa!»

Derek lo strattonò a sé ridendo, gli circondò la vita con una gamba e gli mordicchiò la spalla.

«Sei un coglione» confermò Paige il giorno dopo a scuola, quando le raccontò come aveva sventato il piano di Heather. Lui scrollò le spalle, chiuse l’armadietto di metallo e prese il cellulare per scrivere a Stiles se gli facesse ancora male il morso che gli aveva dato sul fianco.

Stava bene. Andava bene.

  
 

Ogni volta che sentiva quanto gli mancasse prendere per mano Stiles in qualsiasi momento, anche in pubblico, si diceva di ricordarsi invece quanto era bello sentire lo sbuffo della risata di Stiles contro la nuca, quando erano stesi a letto e Stiles lo abbracciava da dietro.

Ogni volta che si crucciava perché non poteva portare Stiles a casa sua – la sua famiglia era molto numerosa, non sarebbero mai stati da soli – si diceva di ricordarsi invece quanto era bello quando lui e Stiles capivano in che posto segreto incontrarsi solo con uno scambio di sguardi.

Ogni volta che Stiles gli mancava, portava al naso il colletto della maglia che stava indossando e respirava a pieni polmoni l’odore di Stiles – perché ormai era presente su ogni sua maglietta. E ogni dannata volta faceva sempre un po’ più male.

Stiles era risate, prendersi un po’ meno sul serio, silenzi che diventavano più confortevoli perché riempiti di blateramenti inutili e a senso unico, e un infinito affetto incondizionato marchiato a fuoco con della tenerezza.

Non era per niente giusto il modo in cui niente di tutto quello che facevano potesse essere etichettato solo con "sesso".

  
 

Paige era lì a salutarlo, quando per lui fu ora di visitare la Columbia. Il college era a un passo, giocare con i Lions avrebbe potuto non essere più un sogno.

I suoi genitori si erano incontrati alla Columbia, zio Peter aveva giocato a basket pure per i Lions, e sua sorella Laura era già lì ad attenderlo. Andare alla Columbia era molto di più di una tradizione di famiglia, era il desiderio di realizzarsi in un posto su cui si erano già realizzati i suoi cari.

Mise il borsone in macchina, chiuse lo sportello e si rivolse a Paige, che lo fissò inspirando a fondo, stringendosi nelle spalle e incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Lo sai però che questo significa che si avvicina il momento di chiarire la tua posizione con Stiles, vero?» gli disse sottovoce, per non farsi sentire dai suoi genitori. Era seria, con lo sguardo appena velato di malinconia. «Mentre sei in giro per il campus, guardati intorno e chiedi a te stesso se hai voglia di poter percorrere un giorno uno di quei viali mentre parli al cellulare con Stiles, mentre gli dici quanto ti manca e lui ti fa il conto delle _ore_ che mancano al vostro prossimo incontro – perché Stiles è il tipo da fare cose simili» risero insieme.

«Dico davvero, Derek» aggiunse posandogli una mano sul braccio, «pensaci. Non mi è ancora chiaro se tu voglia fare coming out o meno, perché penso che non sia chiaro neanche a te, ma se vuoi, se proprio lo vuoi, puoi tenerti Stiles… solo, dagli almeno qualcosa a cui potersi aggrappare, quando sarai lontano. Non farti del male e non _fargli_ del male. Non ve lo meritate».

Derek voleva tenersi Stiles, e solo Dio sapeva quanto. Ma non sapeva come, e certe volte non sapeva neanche se ne avesse il diritto, perché il coming out? Ne aveva una fottuta paura, e una persona come Stiles se lo meritava di restare chiusa in un segreto?

No.

E quindi Derek fece come Paige gli aveva detto, andò al campus, visitò uno dei parchi e seduto sotto un albero, fissando l’eterno movimento di una fontana; s’immaginò lì fra qualche mese, a parlare al cellulare con Stiles. Immaginò le volte che Stiles l’avrebbe chiamato senza tenere conto del fuso orario, e le volte in cui invece sarebbe stato lui a chiamarlo ubriaco, di ritorno da una festa, per dirgli _quanto cazzo gli mancava_. Immaginò che Stiles, in qualche modo, sarebbe venuto a vederlo giocare la sua prima partita ufficiale, e che poi avrebbero buttato fuori il tizio con cui avrebbe condiviso la stanza al dormitorio, per fare tutto il sesso che non facevano da settimane. Immaginò le volte che lui o Stiles sarebbero andati in paranoia perché uno dei due non rispondeva subito a un messaggio. Immaginò quanto gli avrebbe fatto male essere fisicamente lontano da Stiles quando le cose con gli studi o con la squadra sarebbero andate davvero male, ma anche quanto sarebbe stato straziante non poter nemmeno parlare con Stiles in quei momenti.

Voleva tenere Stiles con sé, lo voleva davvero.

  
 

Per questo fu una doccia gelata sentire come dei ragazzi dei Lions parlavano male di un loro compagno gay.

«Vedrai» aveva detto uno, «lo faremo buttare fuori dalla squadra. Basterà mettere in giro voci su come ci ha provato pesantemente con noi».

E Derek si ritrovò a piangere in silenzio mordendosi un labbro.

  
 

«Non sai però se i coach dei Lions siano della stessa opinione!» obiettò Paige, quando glielo raccontò.

Derek se ne stava seduto sul letto, con lo sguardo fisso sulle coperte e le gambe piegate contro il petto. «Non dubito comunque che stare in squadra sarà un inferno, se gli altri la pensano così» ritorse lui.

«E io non dubito che nel campus non ci sia gente pronta a punire persone simili!»

«Paige, non mi fido della gente, perché conosco i tipi come loro» sbottò, «sono come i bulli che a scuola spintonano quelli come Stiles: arrivano al college _già così_ , con i genitori ricchi che li spalleggiano e pagano in denaro sonante per coprire ogni loro cazzata! Non mi fido della gente, perché _conosco_ la gente!»

Lei lo guardò rassegnata quanto _delusa_. «Quindi rinunci a Stiles?»

Derek si sentì gli occhi lucidi, continuò a fissare le coperte e si scrollò le spalle. «Forse lo faccio più per proteggere lui, che per proteggere me».

Paige trasse un respiro lungo e tremante e sbottò, anche lei con gli occhi lucidi. «Questo non è giusto neanche per un cazzo, e tu lo sai!»

Lui strinse di più le gambe al petto e nascose la testa fra le braccia. «Non so più niente, Paige, non so davvero più niente!»

Lei emise un lungo lamento frustato e poi si sedette con un tonfo di fronte a lui, abbracciandolo. «Vieni qui, lascia che ti aiuti a raccogliere i pezzi del tuo _coso_ ».

Gli strappò una risata amara.

  
 

Era perdutamente innamorato di Stiles.

Fu questo il pensiero che lo travolse il pomeriggio in cui andò a casa di Stiles per lasciarlo, e lui gli aprì la porta sorridendo come se avesse appena visto la cosa più bella del mondo.

Gli fece così male da togliergli tutta l’aria dai polmoni.

Stiles, ignaro, gli prese le mani fra le sue e lo trascinò su per le scale, in camera sua, fermandosi ogni tanto e tempestargli il mento e gli zigomi di baci.

«Allora, com’è andata alla Columbia?» gli domandò Stiles, quando si sedettero sul letto.

Derek provò a parlare, però boccheggiò più volte; si umettò le labbra. «È di questo che dobbiamo parlare».

Stiles lo guardò preoccupato. «Non hai una bella faccia. Che succede? Per caso i talent scout ti hanno detto che non ti vogliono più? Ti hanno detto che non sei all’altezza dei Lions o qualche cazzata simile?»

«No, no!» lo corresse agitando le mani, e Stiles – come tutte le volte che Derek era abbastanza nervoso da agitare le mani, nonostante di solito fosse irremovibile – gli prese le mani fra le sue e gli accarezzò la parte interna delle braccia, _ancorandolo_. «Non è di questo che dobbiamo parlare».

«A esser sinceri» ammise Stiles, sorridendo timido e a sguardo basso, «anch’io penso che sia ora di parlare di una cosa». Intrecciò le dita a quelle di Derek e poi sollevò le loro mani unite all’altezza degli occhi. « _Questa cosa qui_ , quello che facciamo, noi e…» sembrò a corto di parole, poi sbuffò un sorriso per coprire in modo palese l’imbarazzo. «Derek, fra non molto andrai a New York, e penso che sia giusto definire ciò che siamo prima che tu parta… cioè _io_ penso che ci sia qualcosa fra di noi, qualcosa da definire, poi magari sto leggendo male fra le righe e tu non lo pensi, e io in questo momento sto solo blaterando inutilmente rendendomi ridicolo, e…»

« _Stiles_ » lo fermò, sentendosi un groppo in gola e gli occhi lucidi, perché lui stava per lasciarlo e Stiles invece gli stava chiedendo di _stare insieme sul serio_. Gli strinse le mani più forte e Stiles smise di parlare alzando lo sguardo su di lui, fissandolo confuso dalla sua espressione.

Derek trasse un respiro profondo e cercò di trovare le parole giuste da dire. «Ti ricordi di quando abbiamo parlato della Columbia e della mia borsa di studio? Quando ci siamo parlati per la prima volta…»

Stiles aggrottò la fronte, sembrò arrabbiarsi. «Non dirmi che hanno scoperto che sei bisessuale e adesso non ti vogliono più!»

_Dio_ , Stiles adesso era arrabbiato _per lui_ , faceva ancora più male dirgli la verità. «No, non l’hanno scoperto, ma ho visto in modo diretto che aria tira in squadra per quelli come me».

«E non è un’aria bella» intuì Stiles; Derek lo vide deglutire a fatica.

«No, non lo è» confermò Derek. «Non penso di poter fare coming out proprio _ora_ ».

Stiles divenne di colpo esitante e un po’ _impaurito_. «E il tuo coming out ha a che fare con noi perché…?»

«Perché…» distolse gli occhi dai suoi, «perché non penso di poter continuare le cose fra di noi, se mi devo nascondere».

Nella stanza cadde il silenzio; le mani di Stiles scivolarono piano dalla presa di quelle di Derek – e lui se le sentì immensamente _vuote_ – e dopo qualche istante Stiles se le portò alla testa mentre Derek continuava a fissarsi le proprie – tremavano appena.

«Dici che non puoi» sbottò sarcastico Stiles, con lo sguardo basso. «Non puoi, e l’hai deciso anche per me».

«Stiles…»

Ma lui lo interruppe alzando lo sguardo e puntando gli occhi nei suoi, parlandogli con una calma furente, trasudando sarcasmo di ogni poro. «Ti rendi conto che dicendomi questo stai ammettendo che fra noi c’è qualcosa, e che però non puoi darmela? Sei un bastardo sadico…» sibilò, alzandosi dal letto.

«Stiles…»

Si voltò e gli puntò un dito contro urlando rabbioso. «Tu non hai alcun diritto di decidere questo al posto mio!»

Si alzò anche lui dal letto. «Non posso farcela, ok, Stiles? Lo so che finora non l’abbiamo detto a nessuno e che quindi da un certo punto di vista non cambierebbe niente continuare in segreto, ma… questo sta diventando più grande di noi, e non so se potrei mai vivere in un ambiente simile nascondendomi e _nascondendoti_!» gli spiegò disperato. «Non posso farcela e tu non puoi costringermi a continuare».

L’espressione di Stiles andò in mille pezzi, gli occhi gli diventarono subito rossi e il viso gli si distorse nel tentativo di trattenere il pianto; gli parlò a sguardo basso, indietreggiando e puntandogli di nuovo un dito contro. «Sei un codardo…»

«Stiles, mi dispiace» mormorò avvicinandosi a lui, ma Stiles continuò a indietreggiare.

«Scott aveva ragione… sei solo un _fottuto_ codardo… Aveva ragione quando mi diceva che non dovevo aspettare te per fare coming out, perché tanto tu mi avresti spezzato il cuore».

E Derek non seppe dire cosa fosse peggio: il fatto che il migliore amico di Stiles pensava male di lui – e a ragione? O che Stiles per tutti quei mesi si era confidato con Scott, magari proteggendo Derek da delle frecciate? O che Stiles avesse parlato del proprio coming out solo con Scott e _mai_ con lui per paura che fosse un argomento troppo delicato? O che Stiles lo stesse aspettando e ora lui gli stava voltando le spalle?

«Stiles, ti prego, non è facile neanche per me…» provò ad allungare un braccio verso di lui, ma Stiles alzò una mano per fargli cenno di _non toccarlo_ , fissandolo duramente, e fu un pugno allo stomaco.

«Vattene da casa mia» gli ordinò secco e atono.

«Stiles…» lo supplicò.

«No. Vattene da casa mia» gli ripeté sullo stesso tono.

«Stiles, mi dispiace».

Lui alzò lo sguardo, puntò gli occhi nei suoi e con un’espressione semplicemente _devastata_ gli urlò «Lo sai quanto _ti odio_?!»

E quello non era per niente giusto, perché era chiaro quanto intendesse _l’esatto contrario_ , e Derek era a un passo dal lasciarselo alle spalle, e ora era devastato quanto lui.

Derek esalò tremante e poi lo afferrò per le braccia, costringendolo a fargli fare quei pochi passi all’indietro che lo separavano dalla porta; lo bloccò fra la porta e il suo petto e lo baciò sulla bocca, ma Stiles lo spintonò indietro, anche se non con molta forza – avrebbe anche potuto morderlo, ma non lo fece.

«Non provare a ottenere un bacio d’addio!» gli gridò furioso. «Non te lo meriti, coglione!» Ma tuttavia gli stava artigliando la maglia, e quando Derek premette di nuovo la bocca contro la sua, non scalpitò più.

Derek provò a mettere dentro quel bacio tutto il miliardo di scuse che gli doveva. E quanto in verità ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.

«Vai via» gli mormorò roco Stiles contro le labbra, e stavolta Derek non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si allontanò da lui, Stiles separò la schiena dalla porta e lui uscì senza voltarsi indietro mai.

Il loro piccolo mondo era appena andato in pezzi, aveva perso una cosa senza nemmeno averla mai davvero avuta.

Forse, quella sera lontana mesi fa, sarebbe stato meglio non chiedere a Stiles se gli andava di baciarlo.

  
 

Quelle ultime settimane di scuola furono maledettamente pesanti.

A detta di Paige, lui e Stiles si stavano evitando in maniera penosa e imbarazzante, mentre Scott si ostinava a provare a ucciderlo con lo sguardo, e Lydia gli rivolgeva parecchie occhiate giudicanti – _ma che cazzo, come faceva a saperlo?!_

In pratica quelli furono giorni d’inferno. E Derek non aveva cuore di dirsi che un giorno sarebbe andata meglio, perché sapeva che il peggio doveva ancora venire: presto sarebbe stato lontano da casa, e nei brutti momenti, quando avrebbe avuto voglia di parlare con Stiles, non lo avrebbe potuto fare. E gli avrebbe fatto un male del diavolo.

La notte successiva all’ultimo giorno di scuola, Paige venne a trovarlo con una bottiglia di vodka alla frutta. Derek accettò il pensiero e la divise con lei.

Scoprì che Paige da sbronza dormiva russando forte. La registrò col cellulare per i posteri.

In tutto quello, l’unica cosa confortante era che anche Paige sarebbe andata a New York, a studiare a un conservatorio prestigioso – e Derek era incredibilmente fiero di lei – e quindi non sarebbe rimasto da solo, magari a piagnucolare in modo patetico davanti a una birra, e magari pure in un angolo di una casa di una confraternita durante una festa.

«Abbiamo solo diciotto anni, andiamo a conquistare New York!» gli disse Paige sarcastica prima di partire, con l’aria di una che intendeva "Guai a te se provi a trascinarmi a una festa di una confraternita piena di atleti megalomani!", ma non che Derek fosse in vena di feste.

L’unica cosa certa era che non sapeva ancora né come né quando, ma un giorno il ricordo di Stiles e tutto ciò che non avevano avuto non gli avrebbe fatto più così male.

O almeno lo sperava.


	2. Seconda Parte

 

Derek non impiegò molto a capire che Stiles l’aveva bloccato su Facebook, e non volle neanche dargli torto, non solo perché era consapevole di avergli fatto male, ma perché al posto suo avrebbe fatto lo stesso: Beacon Hills era una piccola cittadina e fino a qualche settimana prima avevano frequentato lo stesso liceo, e ciò voleva dire che anche _se non erano amici su Facebook_ , potevano vedersi di continuo nella home per via delle decine di amicizie comuni e dei tag. Era una cosa che avrebbe provocato a chiunque un attacco di acidità allo stomaco.

Aveva intuito però che Paige di tanto in tanto _stalkerava_ Stiles su Facebook, perché era la sua migliore amica e lo conosceva, e sapeva che prima o poi lui avrebbe ceduto e le avrebbe chiesto "Dimmi come sta Stiles" e allora lei gli avrebbe sciorinato tutti i frutti del suo spionaggio.

Per il momento, però, non le aveva chiesto niente, e lei non gli aveva nemmeno accennato qualcosa.

Derek non ebbe grossi problemi ad adattarsi alla vita da dormitorio al college, visto che aveva vissuto con una famiglia molto numerosa e con conseguente zero privacy. Più che altro i primi mesi faticò a ingranare con il nuovo ritmo di studi e gli allenamenti di basket più pesanti, ma anzi questo lo aiutò a distrarsi.

Lui e Paige, come già previsto, strinsero amicizie nuove in ambienti molto diversi, con interessi diametralmente opposti, ma il loro rapporto restò assolutamente invariato, anche se Derek, per paura di perderla, la convinse a pranzare fuori insieme almeno una volta alla settimana, sempre allo stesso giorno.

Era una cosa buona costruirsi nuove abitudini, nutrire il tempo di cose nuove per aiutarlo a fare cicatrizzare certe ferite profonde.

  
 

Fu solo cinque mesi dopo che Derek per la prima volta baciò un’altra persona, durante la festa di compleanno di uno dei ragazzi della sua squadra. Non fu spiacevole, ma non lo entusiasmò per niente. Non riuscì nemmeno a farci sesso, la riaccompagnò solo a casa.

  
 

Durante le vacanze trascorse a Beacon Hills non era stato molto difficile evitare Stiles, soprattutto durante quelle natalizie, perché la sua famiglia l’aveva praticamente costretto a passare tutto il tempo con loro, e a lui non era dispiaciuto. Gli erano mancati tutti, in fondo.

Fu solo con l’arrivo dell’estate, quando Cora al telefono cominciò a parlargli delle sue scelte per il college – lei preferiva restare in California, a differenza di lui e Laura – che Derek tornò a pensare più del solito a Stiles.

Chissà che college avrebbe scelto. Non si illuse però neanche per un solo secondo di ritrovarselo a New York.

Passò un paio di giorni a rimuginarci sopra di malumore, sentendosi il petto stringere all’idea di non sapere in che parte degli States si sarebbe trovato Stiles all’inizio del prossimo anno accademico. Stiles avrebbe iniziato una nuova vita, avrebbe vissuto esperienze nuove, e a lui non era neanche dato sapere _dove_. Non era neanche giusto che lui lo sapesse, non era giusto che lui si informasse, eppure alla fine cedette.

Una sera che era da Paige e lei era al computer, restando seduto sul suo letto e con lo sguardo fisso sulle pagine di un libro aperto, le chiese quieto ma diretto «Sai per caso in quale college andrà Stiles?»

Lei respirò a fondo e afflosciò le spalle, si voltò a guardarlo rivolgendogli un sorriso malinconico. «Stanford» scandì bene. «Mi dispiace, Derek… non verrà a New York».

No, non si era illuso, solo… ci sperava?

Era quasi un anno che non vedeva una sua foto nuova, ma teneva ancora nel cellulare una delle ultime che gli aveva scattato – sorrideva, sullo sfondo c’era la parte interna del finestrino posteriore della jeep, Derek gliel’aveva scattata mentre era seduto fra le sue gambe – nonostante le persone nuove che aveva baciato ormai ammontassero a sette e quelle con cui era andato a letto a tre.

La vita al momento faceva un po’ schifo e lui si sentiva un filo patetico, ma… un giorno tutto avrebbe fatto meno male, o almeno così continuava a ripetersi.

  
 

Per le vacanze estive, Paige non lo fece tornare a Beacon Hills, lo trascinò con sé a surfare sulla loro costa, perché «Ho voglia di fare una cosa _davvero_ alternativa, Hale, una volta tanto nella vita voglio fare la californiana: portami a surfare».

Paige era la persona migliore al mondo, e Derek l’amava tanto.

  
 

A novembre inoltrato, fra tutte le persone possibili LA notizia gli arrivò da zio Peter, giusto la persona che quando si trattava di relazioni cacciava dentro ogni frase più doppi sensi e ambiguità possibili, perfino quando c’era di mezzo _sua figlia_.

«Tu lo sapevi che Stiles si è messo insieme a mia cugina?!» esordì Derek, sconvolto, incredulo e arrabbiato, entrando nell’appartamento di Paige.

Lei lo fissò incrociando le braccia al petto e inarcando un sopracciglio, impassibile. « _Sapevo_ che avresti reagito così».

«Perché cazzo non mi hai detto niente?!»

«Forse perché il modo per aiutarti a non pensare a Stiles è _non parlartene_?»

«Ma perché proprio mia cugina?! Cosa gli passa per la testa?!» Era basito e _furioso_.

«Beh, magari ha un tipo ideale? Lei ti somiglia» scrollò le spalle.

«Non è questo il punto! Non ci si mette con la cugina del ragazzo con cui hai scopato!»

«Non esiste una regola simile, neanche tacita, e per quale motivo Stiles dovrebbe negarsi una storia solo perché lei è la cugina di qualcuno con cui ha scopato?» Lo guardò paziente ma seria. «Derek, il punto è questo: lui non è un tuo ex, e neanche qualcuno che ti ha fatto male; sulla carta non è così oltraggioso che stia con Malia».

«È solo che…» boccheggiò non trovando le parole adatte.

« _Lo so_ » sospirò Paige. «So cosa ti sta passando per la testa, so quanto quello che stai provando ti spaventi così tanto da non volerlo ammettere ad alta voce, _ti conosco_ » sillabò bene. «Ma sei tu quello che ha deciso di lasciare andare Stiles, e non sarebbe cambiato nulla se al posto di Malia – tua cugina – ci fosse stata un’altra: saresti stato furioso lo stesso, e non esattamente con Stiles» sottolineò.

«Lo hai lasciato andare» gli ripeté, «non prendertela con nessuno, se adesso sta provando a ricominciare da capo dopo _un anno_. Non prendertela neanche con te stesso: quello lo hai già fatto abbastanza».

Più tardi, ringraziò mentalmente Paige di non avergli detto che lui non aveva alcun diritto di fare l’uomo geloso e oltraggiato delle caverne quando già mesi prima aveva scopato con più persone. È solo che faceva davvero male, e non riusciva a indirizzare la propria rabbia verso un vero colpevole.

  
 

Per Natale non tornò a casa, perché onestamente col cazzo che avrebbe sopportato una cena di famiglia con Stiles a tavola con accanto sua cugina. Disse ai suoi quanto sarebbe stato bello passare tutti insieme Natale a New York, perché in fondo erano secoli che non passano il Natale solo fra di loro e da qualche parte che non fosse Beacon Hills.

Per fortuna loro accettarono la proposta.

  
 

Con l’arrivo dell’estate, chiese direttamente a Paige «Dove vuoi portarmi stavolta in vacanza?»

Lei non gli chiese neanche il perché della domanda, né fece insinuazioni sul perché volesse evitare Beacon Hills, si limitò a rispondergli «Vienna, la città di Mozart» con un luccichio da violoncellista pazza negli occhi.

Derek l’amava anche per questo.

  
 

Visto che vent’anni si avevano una volta sola e loro due si conoscevano da cinque anni e non avevano ancora provato a strangolarsi a vicenda in maniera selvaggia – a dispetto del fatto che fossero entrambi due coglioni sarcastici – Derek e Paige a un certo punto, durante la vacanza e da ubriachi, avevano deciso di ricordare all’intera Austria che loro erano californiani cantando a squarciagola "California" di Lenny Kravitz e "California" dei Phantom Planet – perché quando si trattava di scrivere canzoni sulla loro terra d’origine, la gente era davvero _originale_ con i titoli.

Per grazia ricevuta, non vennero arrestati.

Derek andò a letto con un paio di ragazze che non parlavano una sola parola d’inglese. Paige gli chiese se avesse spiegato loro le sue intenzioni usando le sopracciglia.

Fu una buona vacanza, Derek sentì parecchi anni scivolargli di dosso insieme a molta polvere, e al rientro dall’Europa si sentì pronto a iniziare il nuovo anno accademico.

Ad attenderlo ci fu anche la notizia che fra Stiles e Malia era finita, e tutta la sua famiglia ne era molta dispiaciuta.

Lui no.

  
 

Derek inciampò in Jennifer perché a una festa dei ragazzi ubriachi la stavano importunando in maniera pesante, e lui la salvò con la sola imposizione del suo sguardo assassino.

Jennifer sembrava fuori luogo a quella festa, era carina, esile e impacciata, e sembrava non avere alcun filtro fra il cervello e la bocca, perché più volte finì per fare apprezzamenti sul fisico di Derek senza volerlo realmente – e se ne scusò, anche se la cosa fece ridere Derek.

Jennifer era qualcosa di diverso, gli ispirava nuove speranze, e lui si sentì attirato, inchiodato e _soffocato_ , com’era successo già con Paige e Stiles. Una parte di lui, poi, gli ripeteva sempre che non poteva continuare ad avere avventure di una notte, doveva provare prima o poi ad avere una storia come le persone normali. Non poteva fare il traumatizzato a vita solo perché con Stiles era andato tutto male e non poteva più averlo, doveva buttarsi. E quindi si lasciò trascinare dagli eventi.

Paige, la prima volta che vide Jennifer, arricciò il naso. «È stucchevole» gli disse, «sicuro che è quello che vuoi?»

Derek non ne era proprio sicuro, però voleva esserlo, perché come già detto ci teneva ad avere una storia seria come una persona normale.

Si sentì abbastanza sicuro di Jennifer da portarla a Beacon Hills per Natale, perché con lei al suo fianco non temeva le proprie reazioni nel caso avesse incontrato Stiles.

Non incontrò Stiles, e Paige non fece alcun commento quando vide quanto Derek serrò la mascella quando Malia rispose a una chiamata al cellulare dicendo che era Stiles. L’aveva chiamata per farle gli auguri, a quanto sembrava erano rimasti in buoni rapporti. Malia sorrise malinconica per tutto il tempo.

Paige si limitò solo a passargli un bicchiere di vin brulé, e Derek fu grato del fatto che lei avesse accettato di venire a cena da loro.

Jennifer a quanto sembrava non lo stava aiutando ad ammortizzare un bel niente. Forse era meglio lasciarla, prima di finire col farle male.

Non ce ne fu bisogno.

Al ritorno a New York, Jennifer lo lasciò in modo clamoroso: in pubblico e piangendo davanti agli spogliatoi, così, di colpo. Dicendo che non ce la faceva più, ma senza dire il perché.

Il perché, Derek lo scoprì due giorni dopo: era tornata in buoni rapporti con la sua migliore amica Kali, solo che adesso _stavano insieme_.

Siccome però Jennifer in segreto era una stronza, mise in giro voci che non aveva più alcun rapporto con Derek – non lo salutava nemmeno più – perché lui quando aveva scoperto che lei era bisessuale si era comportato come un omofobo – la verità invece era che era _lei_ a evitarlo, perché era una codarda.

L’intero campus cominciò a guardarlo male.

Aveva rinunciato a Stiles e non aveva fatto coming out per non avere una vita d’inferno al college o rischiare di perdere la borsa di studio, e ora invece tutti alla Columbia lo odiavano per principio perché era un _omofobo_. _Lui_.

Che la sua vita andasse pure a farsi fottere.

Paige gli regalò una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s.

Derek le chiese di sposarlo perché ormai era la sua ultima speranza, lei rifiutò e gli offrì dell’acqua da bere per disintossicarsi dall’alcol.

Era anche per questo che amava Paige: cercava sempre di proteggerlo dalle sue pessime scelte di vita.

  
 

Gli anni successivi del college per fortuna trascorsero senza troppi scossoni.

Derek tornò a Beacon Hills soltanto per le vacanze natalizie, ma ogni volta c’era così tanto da fare e così tanti parenti che lo volevano vedere che non aveva mai neanche il tempo di preoccuparsi di incontrare per sbaglio Stiles. D’estate, invece, lasciava sempre a Paige il compito di scegliere una meta per le vacanze, e trascorrevano così insieme degli sprazzi di gioventù scellerata che non avevano vissuto neanche da adolescenti – forse la consapevolezza di stare avvicinandosi al quarto di secolo stava facendo rimpiangere loro di aver perso un paio di occasioni per divertirsi.

Dopo il fiasco con Jennifer, non si era concesso più alcuna storia seria. Ed era da Stiles che non andava a letto con un ragazzo. Derek non si chiedeva neanche il perché, era superfluo.

Sia per il peso dei pettegolezzi che gli erano caduti sulle spalle, sia per una visione più chiara che aveva avuto del proprio talento sportivo, alla fine del terzo anno il suo interesse per il basket era scemato. Si sentì doppiamente uno stupido, perché aveva rinunciato a Stiles anche per il basket, ma non aveva proprio la stoffa per diventare un giocatore professionista, e si disse che almeno però era riuscito a militare nei Lions e a giocare al massimo delle sue possibilità: in tal senso non aveva rimpianti. 

Si era interessato alla Storia e aveva voltato pagina.

  
 

Incontrò Braeden perché faceva parte di una delle squadre femminili dei Lions – quella di lacrosse – e perché erano finiti con lo scambiarsi con complicità dei commenti sarcastici durante un’esibizione in anteprima della squadra dei cheerleader.

Braeden non cercava una storia, lui nemmeno. Se lo dissero ripetutamente le tre volte che scoparono nella settimana successiva al loro primo incontro.

«Lei è cazzuta, mi piace. _Tienitela_ » fu il commento di Paige, e visto qual era stata la sua prima osservazione su Jennifer, Derek decise di darle ascolto.

Non ci fu alcun corteggiamento con Braeden – ma non ce n’era stato neanche con Stiles – invece di parlarsi, perlopiù si conobbero facendo sesso – ma così era successo anche con Stiles.

Braeden giocava a lacrosse come Stiles. E Derek doveva rivedere le sue priorità.

Nonostante tutto, durò quasi sei mesi, poi Braeden lo lasciò con un sorriso mesto, dicendogli che troppo spesso lui sembrava avere la testa da un’altra parte.

Il bello era che Derek avrebbe potuto perfino dirle esattamente _dove_ , posizione geografica e tutto il resto.

«Penso di aver bisogno di andare in terapia» disse a Paige, sorseggiando una birra; erano in un pub. Era serio. In modo sarcastico. «Non riesco a costruirmi una vita sentimentale perché sono ancora legato alla mia prima storia d’amore. Avuta a diciassette fottuti anni».

Lei sembrò rifletterci sopra giocherellando con il bordo del proprio bicchiere. «Forse hai solo bisogno di qualcosa che ti aiuti a dare un senso di chiusura alla vostra storia? Anche se, prima di tutto, perché senti che non è stata chiusa?»

Derek sbuffò amaro. «Forse perché non è nemmeno cominciata?»

«Beh, dai, so che ti sembrerà strano sentirtelo dire proprio da me, ma cerchiamo di _pensare positivo_ : sei ancora giovane, nonostante la barba ti faccia dimostrare dieci anni di più». Derek le rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma lei lo zittì gesticolando per proseguire a parlare – quella era una loro vecchia discussione, lui si faceva crescere la barba da dopo Jennifer, e lei lo criticava dicendo che era una cosa troppo da uomo trascurato e a lutto e che lo faceva invecchiare. «Magari fra non molto incontrerai qualcuno che stavolta ti farà dimenticare sul serio Stiles. Hai mai pensato che forse stai idealizzando troppo quello che hai avuto con lui? Voglio dire, eri un ragazzino all’epoca! Da adolescenti si ama sempre in modo troppo estremo: magari sei solo attaccato all’idea che avevi di lui e di voi due insieme».

E poteva avere pienamente ragione, ma invece di ammetterlo a parole emise un borbottio di assenso a sguardo basso.

In preda ai fumi della birra, decisero che quell’estate sarebbero andati a bere della _vera_ birra irlandese in un _vero_ pub irlandese.

  
 

Al ritorno dalla vacanza, Derek seppe che Stiles aveva iniziato una storia con un giovane vice sceriffo del dipartimento di suo padre – Paige stavolta glielo disse prima che lo scoprisse da qualcun altro.

Era palese che avesse fatto coming out.

«Si chiama Jordan. Jordan Parrish» l’informò Paige, seduta a gambe incrociate sul letto e con il portatile in grembo; rivolse lo schermo verso di lui e gli mostrò la foto di un giovane uomo dagli occhi verdi di una tonalità _impossibile_.

Era _bello_. Aveva _ventiquattro anni_.

Derek prese il cellulare e scorse le foto in memoria fino a trovare quella di Stiles; li era ritratto con dei lineamenti che forse ora non aveva più, perché non era più un adolescente. Derek si chiese se portasse ancora i capelli rasati.

Poco importava, però, Stiles non era più il ragazzino di quella foto, ora era abbastanza cresciuto da avere una storia con un giovane uomo di ventiquattro anni.

Sospirò. «Un giorno riuscirò ad avere la chiusura di cui ho bisogno, eh?»

 _Non_ cancellò la foto di Stiles.

  
 

A quasi ventisei anni Paige per la prima volta andò a suonare a in Europa, _a Vienna_ , con l’orchestra di cui faceva parte; era sempre stato un suo sogno, ed era uno dei punti più alti della sua realizzazione personale, così Derek non poté esimersi dal seguirla per vederla esibirsi. Anzi, gli fece solo piacere.

La mattina dopo la gran serata, facendo colazione insieme a lei con una fetta di Sacher Torte, seduti fuori da una caffetteria tipica, Derek capì che in fondo per lui realizzarsi era trovare un posto di lavoro in un luogo tranquillo, lontano da ambienti caotici che potessero spingerlo ancora una volta a farsi solo trascinare dagli eventi.

«Potrei insegnare» disse a Paige.

Lei lo fissò, mentre ponderava l’idea tenendo la propria forchettina sporca di dolce sospesa in aria. «O potresti cambiare di nuovo pagina, diventare pasticcere e fare per sempre Sacher Torte per me, per farmi sentire giovane e a Vienna in eterno».

Derek roteò gli occhi ma sorrise, perché amava Paige anche per questo.

«Stiles ha rotto con Jordan» aggiunse poi Paige a bocca piena, mentre lui aveva lo sguardo fisso sui resti della glassa della sua fetta. «È stata una cosa consensuale, pacifica» continuò lei, e lui non smise di fissare le righe di glassa sul piatto bianco – erano davvero lucide, eh? «Pensavo tu volessi saperlo» concluse con nonchalance.

Lui annuì e grattò via con la forchettina la glassa.

  
 

Quando sua madre lo chiamò per dirgli che, _guardacaso_ , aveva saputo che al liceo di Beacon Hills c’era un posto libero come insegnante di Storia, Paige inarcò un sopracciglio facendogli tacitamente notare che lui aveva detto che avrebbe smesso di seguire gli eventi, che non si sarebbe più buttato a pesce in ogni prima occasione che gli capitava, ma tant’è… accettò l’offerta.

«Stiles è a Beacon Hills» gli borbottò Paige al cellulare, quasi di malavoglia; lei era a Chicago con l’orchestra, lui stava impacchettando le sue cose a New York per trasferirsi. «Divide un appartamento con Liam Dunbar» l’informò. «Hai presente quel piccoletto con gli occhioni celesti che verso la fine della scuola Scott ha preso sotto la sua asmatica ala protettiva?»

«Quello che aveva problemi con l’aggressività e ha preso a pugni il capitano della squadra avversaria durante la sua prima partita di lacrosse?»

«Eh, lui. Sono rimasti tutti amici… cioè, alcune coppie sono scoppiate e i pezzi si sono uniti con altri pezzi inaspettati – solita roba che succede nelle piccole compagnie» la sentì sbuffare, immaginò che stesse anche roteando gli occhi, «un po’ come se io mi fossi scoperta lesbica e mi fossi messa con Braeden, ma non è questo il punto… Comunque» sospirò, «Stiles alla fine è tornato in città, quindi uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato».

Sorrise malinconico. «Ti voglio bene, Paige, sarai sempre l’unica donna della mia vita».

«Lo so, lo so». L’immaginò agitare una mano in aria. «Anche perché con le altre donne hai davvero sfiga».

«Che bastarda» ghignò Derek.

«Mai quanto te. Chiamami quando sei felice».

  
 

La volta successiva che chiamò Paige, però, fu per mostrarle con la camera del cellulare il loft dove avrebbe vissuto a Beacon Hills.

«Un loft, Derek? Chi ti ha spinto a prenderlo? Il tuo Brian Kinney interiore? Perché se è così, guarda che manca una pedana sotto il letto».

Lui roteò gli occhi. «Non ho mica intenzione di portarmi a letto mezza città».

Allo schermo, lei gonfiò le guance rivolgendogli un broncio comico.

Derek roteò gli occhi, _di nuovo_. «Non fare la faccia da pesce palla».

«La faccio solo quando tu _sei_ una palla, e non dire bugie: tanto lo sappiamo entrambi _chi_ vuoi portarti a letto al più presto».

«Lo dici come se io fossi venuto qui apposta per questo. Ho trovato un lavoro, sai?»

«Sei così patetico che penso di amarti. Chiamami quando sei felice» gli ripeté.

  
 

L’inizio del suo primo anno scolastico come insegnante non fu poi così traumatico; vuoi perché quella era una scuola in cui era _cresciuto_ , vuoi perché sapeva come incutere negli studenti timore e soggezione con la sola imposizione delle sopracciglia, andò meglio del previsto.

Lydia era lì, all’apparenza insegnava Chimica per hobby mentre conquistava il mondo con una teoria di Fisica dopo l’altra. Ogni mattina lo salutava con aria di sufficienza, ma nonostante tutto il secondo giorno di scuola gli aveva inviato una richiesta di amicizia su Facebook.

Il nome di Stiles era spesso presente nella bacheca di Lydia, anche se non cliccabile perché l’aveva bloccato, e spesso si vedeva anche il nome di Jordan Parrish – sembrava in buoni rapporti con Lydia.

Derek si chiese se fosse troppo patetico andare a spiare la bacheca di un ex di un suo non-ex nella speranza di trovare qualche traccia della vita del non-ex. Derek però non lo fece, anzi batté in ritirata la volta che vide Lydia taggata nelle foto di compleanno di Jordan, prima di umiliarsi abbastanza imbattendosi nella faccia adulta e mai vista di Stiles. Abbassò proprio lo schermo del portatile.

Era un codardo, non era poi cambiato così tanto da quando aveva diciassette anni.

Erano quasi due mesi ormai che viveva a Beacon Hills, l’autunno stava cominciando a far sentire i suoi profumi e i suoi colori per le strade, la sua famiglia minacciava di servirsi fin troppo di lui per il pranzo del Giorno del Ringraziamento e ogni tanto, quando Paige da qualche parte degli Stati Uniti faceva dei concerti importanti, le mandava un mazzo di rose e un buono per la pasticceria più prestigiosa più vicina.

Non aveva ancora visto Stiles, ma considerando quanto era stata frenetica la sua vita in quei due mesi non se ne meravigliava: aveva dovuto riparare un po’ il loft e arredarlo, lasciare che i membri della sua famiglia a turno gli ronzassero intorno, preparare per bene il programma da insegnare a scuola, riallacciare qualche rapporto con degli amici del liceo per non essere del tutto isolato… forse si erano perfino incrociati per strada, ma lui era stato così occupato da non averlo notato.

Aveva rintracciato Jackson più che altro per poter raccontare poi a Paige qualche pettegolezzo – a lei Jackson non era mai andato a genio, le faceva sempre piacere sparlare su di lui – e l’aveva trovato a fare tirocinio presso un avvocato.

Avevano preso un caffè insieme; Jackson era sembrato ancora pieno di sé, ma più stabile, e si erano scambiati un paio di notizie sui vecchi compagni di scuola, più una vaga promessa di restare in contatto per andare a bere qualcosa fuori insieme uno dei prossimi fine settimana. Jackson gli aveva anche accennato di Danny, il suo migliore amico e compagno di squadra di lacrosse che al liceo aveva avuto problemi con l’hackeraggio.

«Ha aperto un negozio di informatica» gli aveva detto Jackson, passandogli un bigliettino con un indirizzo, «vai pure da lui, se hai problemi».

E Jackson dovette davvero portargli sfiga, perché il giorno dopo il suo portatile gli presentò un’infamante schermata blu e non ne volle più sapere di avviarsi. Si portò le mani alla testa e decise di andare da Danny.

  
 

Sul muro di facciata del negozio c’erano dipinte delle tastiere per computer di tipo, forma e colore diverso, e questo gli fece inarcare un sopracciglio, perché ricordava che Danny fosse un tipo più sottile e meno eccentrico. Nonostante tutto, entrò, e fu rincuorato nel vedere quanto l’interno fosse in ordine.

Danny era al banco e stava mettendo in una borsa un portatile da consegnare al cliente davanti a sé; Derek lo riconobbe subito, non era poi cambiato così tanto, sembrava solo più maturo, e aveva ancora l’aria affabile di una volta. Indossava una polo blu scura con il logo rosso del negozio e dal collo gli pendeva il laccetto con le chiavette delle vetrine.

Quando venne il suo turno e posò sul banco la borsa col portatile traditore, il sopracciglio di Danny scattò verso l’alto; gli rivolse un sorriso che sembrò stranamente sarcastico e gli porse la mano per salutarlo.

«Hale! Mi avevano detto che eri tornato in città. Vedo che mi hai portato qualcosa, cosa posso fare per te?»

Derek si sentì un po’ frastornato dal senso pratico affettato e anche un po’ _veloce_ con cui Danny lo trattò, ma in fondo più che amici intimi erano stati delle conoscenze ai tempi della scuola, quindi mise ogni perplessità da parte e gli spiegò cosa non andava nel proprio portatile.

Danny provò ad avviarlo e fissò la schermata blu con un lungo mormorio di assenso, poi si appuntò rapido il nome e il numero di Derek su un post it e, stranamente, invece di appiccicarlo da qualche parte sopra al portatile – come Derek aveva visto fare ad altri tecnici – _se lo mise in tasca_.

Derek si accigliò, ma non commentò la cosa, anche se era bizzarro, visto che Danny non stava neanche flirtando e quindi non è che stesse cercando di tenere il numero per sé, ma allora…?

Danny era a sguardo basso e stava calcolando a mezza bocca quando avrebbe potuto dargli qualche notizia sul guasto, quando la porta che dava sul retro del negozio si aprì: ne uscì una persona e si udì una voce familiare.

«Danny, potresti pensarci tu a pulire il computer del figlio della signora Reynolds? Giuro che quel ragazzino dovrebbe smetterla di andare su così tanti siti porno, e non mi sto riferendo al fatto che potrebbe diventare cieco, ma…» La voce si bloccò.

Danny non alzò lo sguardo, ma le sue sopracciglia scattarono entrambe verso l’alto, in un’espressione da "Ecco, lo sapevo".

A Derek si mozzò il fiato in gola, perché era _Stiles_ , con i suoi ridicoli occhi enormi e le sue mani in eterno movimento con le dita infinite, che lo guardava boccheggiando e con le guance chiazzate di rosso.

Onestamente, provò delle vertigini.

Oltre a lui non c’erano altri clienti, e nel negozio ci fu del perfetto silenzio per una lunga manciata di secondi, mentre Derek e Stiles si fissavano entrambi a bocca aperta; poi Danny si schiarì la voce, si arrese ad attaccare il post it con il numero di Derek sul portatile – evidentemente non c’era più bisogno che nascondesse il suo nome a Stiles – e parlò atono.

«Considerando che voi ragazzi state vivendo un intenso momento di ricongiunzione, vi lascio da soli». Si allontanò dal banco e oltrepassò Stiles colpendogli di proposito la spalla con la propria – un gesto palese di conforto – ed entrò nella porta da cui Stiles era uscito.

Stiles sbuffò una risata nasale e sarcastica. «Grazie mille, Danny». Si avvicinò al banco e posò le mani ai lati del portatile spento, fissandolo, e poi lo indicò col mento. «È tuo?» domandò, con voce priva d’inflessioni.

Derek era troppo intontito perfino per prendere atto che dopo anni la prima cosa che Stiles gli stava chiedendo era se quel fottuto portatile fosse suo. «Sì?» rispose incerto.

Stiles ghignò di nuovo sarcastico, staccò il post it e lo mise in mostra. «Qui c’è scritto così, quindi deve essere tuo» lo prese in giro atono; non lo stava guardando in faccia, però. Riattaccò il foglietto e finalmente alzò lo sguardo. «Dalla tua espressione, suppongo che tu non sapessi che questo negozio è anche mio».

«No, non lo sapevo».

«E quindi il tuo computer è morto e, fra i tanti posti possibili, hai pensato bene di portarlo a resuscitare proprio qui».

«Sì».

«E non stai scappando. Beh, questo è un passo avanti» ironizzò amaro, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. E quel gesto familiare fece sciogliere Derek dal suo stato di trance.

«Stiles, mi dispiace» mormorò mesto. «Non lo sapevo davvero, e se… se non ti va di… di… posso anche portare il portatile altrove» concluse, meno sicuro di prima.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Questo posto non è solo mio: se Danny ha già preso l’incarico, non posso adesso dirti di no, e poi» sospirò, «è solo un computer. Non è niente» ma suonò come se _qualcosa_ lì fosse molto più che niente.

Derek non sapeva cosa potesse dire di lui il fatto che fosse contento di suscitare ancora delle emozioni in Stiles, perché a quanto sembrava non erano delle emozioni _belle_ , ma la sua mente era sempre stata un posto misterioso che articolava emozioni più complesse di quelle che riusciva a esprimere a voce – "Ed è per questo che sei così dannatamente costipato" gli aveva detto una volta Paige.

Non sapeva cosa dirgli, perché anni fa chiedergli scusa era stato inutile e non pensava che ripeterglielo adesso sarebbe servito a qualcosa, però voleva almeno prolungare quel momento. Se non che, Stiles sbuffò un sospiro tremante passandosi le mani sulla faccia.

«Che cazzo di situazione, perché siamo così impacciati?» borbottò.

Derek si leccò le labbra ed esitò appena, prima di mandare al diavolo qualsiasi altra idea o senso di colpa e chiedergli «Ti andrebbe di bere un caffè e parlare un po’?»

Stiles trasse un respiro profondo, guardò l’orologio rotondo appeso alla parete di fianco e poi, dopo aver trattenuto il fiato per pochi secondi, annuì. «Ci vediamo fra un paio di ore alla caffetteria qui di fronte» fece un cenno col capo verso l’altra parte della strada.

«Ok» biascicò Derek, indietreggiando, «a dopo, allora». Stiles si limitò a replicare annuendo di nuovo.

Aspettò di essere risalito in macchina per riprendere del tutto il contatto con la realtà, chiamarsi in modo poco carino e chiedersi da che parte avrebbe mai potuto cominciare a parlare con Stiles.

  
 

La caffetteria era un posto piccolo ma dall’aria confortevole; arrivò con un largo anticipo e fu servito da un ragazzo di colore il cui nome – scritto sulla targhetta della divisa – era Mason, che per tutto il tempo si atteggiò con lui in maniera passiva-aggressiva.

Solo dopo il primo sorso di latte speziato alla zucca, si ricordò che Mason era il migliore amico di Liam, che era l’attuale coinquilino di Stiles.

Considerando come Danny si era comportato con lui, e come si stava atteggiando Mason, Derek si disse che fosse un miracolo che non avesse ancora trovato una testa di cavallo sulla porta di casa.

Beh, se non altro Stiles nel tempo era riuscito a circondarsi di persone protettive che tenevano a lui, ne era contento.

Era seduto a un tavolo accanto alla vetrata che dava sul marciapiedi, rivolto verso la porta, e quindi udì e vide benissimo quando la saracinesca del negozio di informatica venne abbassata, e poi non riuscì a esimersi dall’osservare Stiles che attraversava la strada con espressione pensosa e la fronte appena aggrottata – stava venendo _da lui_. Non appena entrato, si soffermò sulla porta e cercò subito Derek con lo sguardo, e poi gesticolò per fargli capire che prima avrebbe ordinato qualcosa da bere. Derek aveva già detto a Mason di mettere sul suo conto qualsiasi cosa Stiles avrebbe ordinato.

Stiles si sedette di fronte a lui con la solita e cara poca grazia che aveva – e ciò provocò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore di Derek – sbuffando e circondando con le mani il proprio bicchiere di _latte speziato alla zucca_.

Derek in quel momento si chiese se in quegli anni, con l’arrivo dell’autunno e di Halloween, lui ordinasse inconsciamente sempre quel tipo di latte perché Stiles una volta gli aveva detto che era fra le sue cose preferite di quella stagione.

«E quindi» sospirò Stiles, a sguardo basso e tamburellando le dita contro il bicchiere, «eccoci qua, volevi dirmi?» incalzò atono.

«Suppongo che sia inutile dirti ancora una volta quanto mi dispiace» quasi mormorò, «ma serve almeno a qualcosa dirti invece che non ho _mai smesso_ di essere dispiaciuto?»

Stiles strinse le labbra, si passò più volte una mano sulla fronte. «Io… non so, Derek, non è stato bello essere lasciato così, ma ammetto anche che nella nostra ultima scenata c’è stata un sacco di _teatralità_ tipica dell’età che avevamo» arricciò il naso. «Non posso dire con certezza che non mi è mai dispiaciuto non sapere più dove tu fossi e cosa stessi facendo, perché comunque _ci tenevo a te_ , e di colpo non c’eri più, ma sono stato io quello a bloccarti su Facebook, e…» fece un’altra smorfia.

«Non è che tu non avessi le tue ragioni per farlo…»

«Resta il fatto che certe volte mi sono chiesto come tu stessi in quel momento, e se non potevo saperlo era solo perché avevo deciso _io_ che non volevo sapere più niente di te» sottolineò Stiles.

«Dopo che ti ho lasciato in quel modo, però, spettava solo a te decidere se rompere ogni contatto o meno» precisò Derek.

«Lo so, è solo che…» Stiles si fermò e sbuffò una risata amara, passandosi di nuovo la mano sul volto. «Non so se la cosa più brutta sia stata l’immediata delusione che ho sentito quando non hai provato lo stesso a cercarmi o a rincorrermi, o la malinconia del cazzo che nel corso degli anni mi preso tutte le volte che mi chiedevo che fine tu avessi fatto».

Stiles teneva una mano distesa sul tavolo, Derek voleva allungare un braccio e coprirla con la sua.

In quel momento erano solo due persone che portavano nel cuore il peso di non aver più potuto parlare con qualcuno a cui, nonostante tutto, _tenevano_ : non si trattava dei loro sentimenti, passati o presenti, si trattava di quanto l’uno avesse ritenuto importante l’altro nella propria vita, al punto tale da essere dispiaciuti di non avere più sue notizie. Ed era per questo che quell’attimo in un certo senso faceva doppiamente male.

«Pensi» esitò Derek, «pensi che possiamo almeno tentare di rimediare a questo? Siamo degli adulti, adesso, non abbiamo più della teatralità da mostrare» ironizzò.

Stiles sorrise contro il palmo della mano, e Dio, Derek avrebbe voluto scoprirgli la bocca per vederlo sorridere per bene. «Ok» gli rispose, quieto e con voce appena roca.

E Derek finalmente rilassò le spalle e respirò a fondo.

Stiles si raddrizzò sulla sedia e bevve un sorso dal bicchiere. «Raccontami» gli disse discorsivo, «Lydia mi ha solo detto che eri tornato qui e che insegnavi Storia al nostro vecchio liceo. Che ne è stato del basket?» Aggrottò la fronte e sembrò preoccupato. «Non dirmi che hai subito un infortunio pesante e hai dovuto mollare tutto…»

«No, no!» lo rassicurò agitando una mano. «Niente di simile, solo che… a un certo punto ho capito che, per quanto potessi essere bravo, in realtà non ero un vero talento, e una certa atmosfera che si è creata mi ha fatto pesare gli allenamenti e ha diminuito la mia voglia di concentrarmi e migliorarmi…»

«Che è successo? Cioè» corresse il tiro Stiles, «non devi dirmelo per forza, solo se ti va».

In realtà, nei momenti non proprio brillanti che aveva vissuto in passato, aveva avuto così tanta voglia di parlare con Stiles che ora l’ultima cosa che voleva fare era trattenersi dal farlo. Scosse la testa e gli raccontò tutto.

«Al terzo anno del college ho conosciuto una ragazza di nome Jennifer, è stata la mia prima storia seria _al college_ » specificò, perché nonostante tutto, la sua prima storia in assoluto sarebbe stata sempre quella con Stiles, «l’ho perfino portata qui a Natale per presentarla ai miei».

Stiles si grattò la testa. «Com’è che le cose sono andate così disastrosamente male da influire anche sulla tua carriera sportiva?»

«Perché…» arricciò il naso e si grattò la fronte, maledicendo col pensiero Jennifer e Kali. «Perché prima di mettersi con me, aveva litigato e rotto con la sua migliore amica, con cui aveva una relazione ambigua».

«Definisci ambigua?» gli chiese Stiles, perplesso.

«Non stavano insieme-insieme, erano amiche, però andavano a letto insieme, e io non lo sapevo».

«Ah» esalò Stiles, mandando giù un grosso sorso di latte. Derek lo imitò, prima di proseguire a parlare.

«A dire il vero, non so in quanti lo sapessero, ma comunque, non è questo il punto. Un giorno» sospirò, «Jennifer si è presentata davanti alla porta degli spogliatoi e mi ha lasciato in pubblico piangendo, tant’è che già così aveva dato l’idea generale ma sbagliata che mi stesse lasciando perché le avevo fatto qualcosa di brutto…»

«Quindi» ipotizzò Stiles, «è nato un pettegolezzo che poi si è allargato in maniera mostruosa?»

«Più che altro lei, che subito dopo ha ufficializzato con Kali, ogni volta che le chiedevano perché io e lei non ci parlassimo più, invece di rispondere che era perché si vergognava, non sapendo che altro dire si inventava che era perché l’avevo insultata facendo commenti omofobici».

Le sopracciglia di Stiles schizzarono verso l’alto. «Commenti omofobici _tu_?»

«Sì».

«E suppongo che nessuno sapesse che sei bisessuale».

«Già».

«E quindi non hai fatto coming out per non ricevere commenti simili e invece alla fine hanno dato dell’omofobo a te?»

«Esatto».

Stiles si portò una mano sulla faccia coprendosi in parte gli occhi e la bocca, stringendo le labbra, solo che qualche secondo dopo non riuscì più a trattenersi e le spalle cominciarono a tremargli: scoppiò in una risata isterica, _fino alle lacrime_. Derek ne finì contagiato.

«Scusa, amico» ansimò Stiles, provando a ridarsi un contegno, «so che non dovrei ridere delle tue disgrazie, ma è una cosa così ridicola, grottesca e surreale… Com’è potuta succederti una cosa simile?!»

«Non lo so» borbottò, traendo un altro sorso dal bicchiere, «ma dopo di ciò non mi sono più meravigliato di niente».

Notò però anche quanto gli fosse mancata la risata di Stiles, soprattutto quella che faceva a sproposito o per sdrammatizzare in maniera inopportuna, e anche quello gli procurò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore.

«Tu?» domandò Derek, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Che mi dici di te?»

Stiles, a sguardo basso, gli mostrò uno dei suoi piccoli ghigni appena accennati, di quelli pieni di affetto e indulgenza, a volte appena velati di malinconia. Erano ancora i preferiti di Derek.

«Sono andato alla Stanford» gli raccontò, e lui fece finta di non saperlo già, «lì ho stretto i rapporti con Danny, siamo diventati davvero amici» aggiunse. E così si spiegava anche com’è che adesso fosse più intimo con Lydia.

Derek lo ascoltò mentre gli parlava dei suoi anni del college, e con delicatezza raggirava le sue storie con Malia e Jordan dicendo "Ho avuto un paio di storie serie", perché era sottinteso di quanto quello fra loro due fosse un argomento da prendere con le pinze.

Derek ne approfittò anche per guardarlo meglio, per fissargli i capelli, che non si rasava più e che portava disordinati ad arte, e notare come sui suoi lineamenti non ci fosse più alcuna traccia morbida dell’adolescenza: il suo viso si era _affilato_ , ma dimostrava ancora un paio di anni in meno come da ragazzino, e il suo sguardo era più acuto. Le sue mani non avevano smesso di essere abbastanza grandi da attirare l’attenzione.

Era vestito come Danny, con la maglia del negozio, e le chiavette che gli pendevano dal collo testimoniavano la sua responsabilità come titolare e allo stesso tempo evidenziavano che non era più il ragazzino che Derek un tempo conosceva: era un adulto che gestiva una piccola attività commerciale, era cresciuto anche lui.

Agli occhi di Derek era centomila volte più bello di quanto mai avesse mai immaginato potesse essere una versione adulta di Stiles.

Si scambiarono notizie sulle conoscenze comuni, Derek gli parlò di Paige, lui gli parlò di Scott.

«Lui e Allison si sono lasciati all’inizio dell’ultimo anno del liceo» gli raccontò Stiles, «e subito dopo è entrata a far parte del nostro gruppo una tipa nuova che si era appena trasferita qui, Kira. Si sono messi insieme alla fine della scuola, e l’anno scorso si sono sposati».

«Allison?» domandò Derek.

Stiles sbuffò una risata, ma Derek non seppe dire se fosse ironica o sarcastica. «Si è messa con Isaac qualche mese dopo che con Scott era finita. Al momento sono insieme in Francia, a fare cosa non lo so».

Isaac era stato uno degli amici più cari di Scott, dopo Stiles, e Derek ricordò il commento di Paige a proposito di coppie scoppiate i cui pezzi si univano ad altri pezzi inaspettati: adesso capiva a chi si era riferita.

Stiles gli disse anche di dove viveva adesso, dell’appartamento che condivideva con Liam.

«Un loft?» gli ribatté sarcastico Stiles, quando gli spiegò dove si era sistemato. «In _quella_ zona? Aspetta, è quel palazzo che sembra uscito da un film di Batman?» Derek roteò gli occhi, lui rise passandosi una mano sulla faccia. «Dio, ma puoi essere più cliché di così?»

«Non sono Batman» brontolò. «Non gli somiglio».

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso velato di malinconia e lo fissò posando il mento sul palmo della mano. «Ti sei fatto crescere la barba».

«A Paige non piace» borbottò a sguardo basso e accigliato – probabilmente qualcuno avrebbe detto che stava minacciando di morte il suo bicchiere vuoto.

«Non ti sta male» quasi mormorò Stiles, senza alcuna inflessione.

Derek alzò gli occhi, e sostennero lo sguardo per un attimo che sembrò infinito e che lo costrinse in maniera inconscia a trattenere il respiro; fino a quando Stiles non ruppe l’atmosfera distogliendo lo sguardo e stiracchiandosi all’indietro.

«Si è fatto tardi» gli disse, dopo aver fatto scricchiolare più di un paio di ossa, «è meglio che torni a casa, Liam mi starà aspettando per cenare insieme».

«Ok» sospirò, alzandosi piano dal tavolo, precedendolo.

Uscirono dalla caffetteria in silenzio, e all’improvviso erano entrambi impacciati: come salutarsi?

«Allora» sospirò Stiles, stringendosi nelle spalle e mettendo le mani in tasca, «ci… vediamo?»

« _Sì_ » gli rispose immediatamente, e forse pure con troppa enfasi, perché Stiles gli rivolse uno dei piccoli ghigni che tanto amava.

«Ti chiamo non appena riparo il portatile» gli disse, e Derek fu solo in grado di annuire. Poi Stiles voltò le spalle e andò via per primo.

Andò alla macchina e tornò a casa sentendosi straordinariamente _leggero_.

Aveva la testa svuotata da ogni pensiero e stava pensando di chiamare Paige, quando prendendo il cellulare si accorse di avere un paio di notifiche su Facebook; le scorse mentre apriva la dispensa per iniziare a preparare la cena.

Stiles l’aveva sbloccato, gli aveva inviato una richiesta di amicizia – cosa che non aveva fatto neanche quando erano ragazzini. L’accettò subito.

Poco più di un quarto d’ora dopo, fu _Paige_ a chiamare lui.

«Ho visto che a quanto pare Stiles ti ha sbloccato su Facebook» e sospirò rassegnata. «Hale, non fare cose per cui alla fine dovrei regalarti una bottiglia da bere: non sono lì per farlo».

Sbuffò un sorriso. «Va tutto bene, Paige» la rassicurò, «stai tranquilla» e le raccontò cos’era successo.

  
 

Aveva cenato parlando al cellulare con Paige, e quando aveva chiuso la chiamata aveva deciso di fare il pigro lasciando i piatti nel lavello e sistemandosi sul divano a guardare degli episodi di un telefilm che aveva già visto decine di volte.

Si accigliò e restò stupito non poco quando sentì qualcuno bussare forte alla porta.

Aprì e si ritrovò davanti Stiles, col braccio ancora alzato nell’atto di bussare col pugno, col fiatone e con le guance chiazzate di rosso. Il modo in cui era vestito a strati ricordava lo stile che aveva al liceo.

Derek si ritrovò a deglutire a stento.

«Stiles…» provò a dire, incerto e confuso, ma lui lo interruppe facendo un passo avanti, deciso e _spaventato_.

«Che il cielo mi aiuti, ma penso che potrei morirne se non lo faccio» disse tutto di un fiato, per poi prendere con forza il viso di Derek fra le mani e baciarlo sulla bocca con irruenza.

Derek restò senza fiato, completamente stordito e sorpreso, ma si riprese subito: artigliò le mani sui fianchi di Stiles, lo spinse indietro giusto per poter chiudere la porta alla cieca, e poi lo bloccò fra sé e la porta per poterlo baciare meglio.

Quel bacio seppe così tanto di sesso, frustrazione e rabbia repressa da annullare qualsiasi ragione per cui fosse sbagliato proseguire.

Il corpo di Stiles era del tutto diverso contro il suo, rispetto a ciò che ricordava, perché nessuno dei due era più un ragazzino: lui aveva messo su più muscoli e Stiles era diventato più alto e tonico, ma era più che evidente che sapessero riconoscere ancora l’uno il tocco dell’altro e che avessero le stesse reazioni di un tempo, e ciò era soddisfacente ed eccitante da morire.

Stiles socchiudeva ancora gli occhi sospirando, se Derek infilava le mani sotto la sua maglia per tracciare con i pollici dei cerchi intorno alle ossa del bacino.

Stiles inclinava ancora la testa all’indietro mostrandogli la gola, quando lui spingeva il bacino contro il suo.

Stiles amava ancora baciargli il collo fino a farlo mugolare di piacere.

Stiles era ancora il _suo Stiles_ e tanto gli bastava.

Derek lo strattonò a sé fino al divano, su cui si sedette con un tonfo, e Stiles si mise subito a cavalcioni su di lui e si sfilò la camicia – nel frattempo, Derek gli divorò a morsi il mento e il profilo della mandibola.

«Sai» biascicò Stiles con voce roca, mentre teneva gli occhi socchiusi e la testa inclinata per dargli un accesso migliore al proprio collo, «mi sono sempre chiesto se magari pensavo che il sesso con te fosse fantastico solo perché ero un ragazzino e idealizzavo tutto».

«Vuoi fare un paragone?» gli chiese Derek contro la tempia.

«Voglio _te_ » gli rispose, afferrando con una furia sottile l’orlo della maglia. «Somigli così tanto a quello che eri allora e allo stesso tempo sembri completamente diverso, e ciò mi manda in bestia! Ho bisogno di sapere… ho bisogno di andare fino in fondo e _chiudere_ così fra noi… ho bisogno di… scopiamo a morte _e basta_!»

Derek lo capiva così tanto quello che voleva intendere che gli faceva quasi del male fisico.

Non si meravigliò nemmeno quando vide che Stiles, prima di togliersi i pantaloni, si sfilò dalla tasca un preservativo e una bustina monodose di lubrificante: era venuto lì per questo, sapendo di ottenerlo. Sapendo che comunque nessuno dei due aveva scampo dalla tensione che avevano sentito fra di loro durante il loro rincontro.

Si muovevano aggressivi e con una sicurezza secca che trasudava esperienza fatta in letti altrui, ma Derek cancellò ogni piccola mossa che Stiles aveva affinato grazie a corpi sconosciuti – e che adesso provava su di lui – toccandolo o leccandolo in punti in cui sapeva e aveva scoperto _per primo_ lui fosse più sensibile. I gemiti che riceveva in risposta lo facevano sorridere compiaciuto contro la sua pelle.

L’espressione di Stiles da eccitato era ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse, e la decisione che vedeva nel suo sguardo gli faceva solo venire voglia di morderlo forte ovunque. Stiles gemeva, stava seduto a cavalcioni su di lui invitandolo a infilargli pure un altro dito dentro, e il modo esplicito e privo di imbarazzo con cui si parlavano, si incoraggiavano e guidavano era uguale a quello che usavano quando lo facevano da ragazzini, ma il modo in cui rispondevano i loro corpi era in parte diverso, perché erano più sicuri di sé, c’erano più muscoli di una volta, e c’era un’ _attesa lunga anni_.

Derek non sapeva quanto dovesse fargli paura il desiderio di porre su Stiles un marchio per ogni volta che era stato con una persona diversa da lui.

E poi Stiles gli disse che era pronto e di togliergli le dita, lo baciò sulla bocca in maniera lasciva – come non aveva fatto _mai_ – e fece leva con le mani sullo schienale alle spalle di Derek per sollevarsi e cominciare ad accoglierlo dentro di sé. Non procedette per niente lento, dovette pure fargli male. Poi iniziò a muoversi in modo violento e bruciante pronunciando il nome di Derek come se fosse un’imprecazione.

Derek gli morse più volte la spalla e le braccia, gli affondò le unghie nei fianchi e nelle cosce, stese bene i palmi delle mani sul suo corpo per godere a pieno del movimento dei suoi muscoli mentre si muoveva frenetico contro di lui.

E quando Stiles fu sfiatato e palesemente stanco nonostante nessuno dei due avesse ancora raggiunto l’orgasmo, Derek lo afferrò e lo spinse a stendersi di schiena sul divano, si sistemò fra le sue gambe e continuò a _prenderlo, prenderlo e prenderlo_ osservando come sotto di lui Stiles delirava lasciandosi fare di tutto, con gli arti molli e privi di forza e il corpo lucido di sudore.

In tutto quello c’era qualcosa di così profondamente sbagliato da essere paradossalmente giusto.

Stiles raggiunse l’orgasmo quasi _singhiozzando_ , e l’invitò e incoraggiò a fare altrettanto con parole _irriferibili_ ; quando lui lo fece, Stiles lo strattonò a sé – incurante che così facendo gli sarebbe crollato addosso di peso – e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

«È stato solo per questa volta» gli mormorò roco Stiles contro le labbra.

«Lo so».

«Non succederà di nuovo».

«Lo so» gli ripeté, e nascose la testa contro l’incavo del collo di Stiles.

Adesso poteva ben dire quanto gli fosse mancato e in quanti modi. Non era per niente giusto, ma non se ne pentiva.

Rimasero fermi in quella posizione fino a quando Stiles cominciò ad agitarsi sotto di lui – doveva stare scomodo – e Derek si sollevò da lui e puntando gli occhi nei suoi gli chiese piano «Resti? Solo per stanotte. Per favore».

Stiles sembrò restarne sorpreso, ma dopo qualche secondo mormorò fievole «Ok».

Derek si alzò in piedi, strinse appena una mano attorno a un polso di Stiles e lo condusse su per le scale – entrambi nudi – a stendersi sul suo letto.

Fu dolorosamente familiare il modo in cui si avvinghiarono stretti, e Derek capì che Stiles stesse pensando la stessa cosa dallo sguardo malinconico che gli rivolse. Derek si girò in modo da spingerlo a stendersi di schiena, e ancora una volta si mossero in automatico seguendo dei ricordi – Stiles gli premette le ginocchia contro i fianchi e gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo. Poi cominciò a fissare e memorizzare ancora una volta ogni dettaglio del volto di Stiles, passandogli le dita sugli zigomi, sul naso e sulle labbra, mentre Stiles faceva lo stesso. Dopo lo sfogo impietoso di prima, ora si stavano lasciando andare a della tenerezza trattenuta troppo a lungo.

Quando furono soddisfatti della lunga e silenziosa osservazione, si scambiarono dei lievi baci sul viso fino a quando le loro bocche non si incontrarono di nuovo, scambiandosi un lungo bacio; infine, Stiles mugolò piano scontento fino a quando non riuscì a spintoni a convincere Derek a stendersi su di un fianco rivolgendogli la schiena; lo abbracciò da dietro. Derek fu felice di tornare a sentire il naso di Stiles premuto contro la sua nuca.

Continuarono a non parlarsi ancora per un bel po’, e Derek pensò che fosse meglio così. Stiles percorreva con le punte delle dita le linee dei suoi muscoli, piano e con attenzione, e ogni tanto gli dava dei baci lievi sulla spalla. Non era una cosa nuova, fra di loro. A Derek era mancato anche questo.

Quando Derek decise di rompere il silenzio, fu per mormorare atono una piccola confessione, guardando un punto dritto davanti a sé. «L’ho detto ai miei. Dopo Jennifer, l’ho detto ai miei». Non specificò cosa, non ce n’era bisogno, né gli disse come avessero reagito, visto che era palese che per loro non era cambiato nulla.

Le dita di Stiles si fermarono, poi scivolarono lente lungo il braccio di Derek, tracciarono lievi dei cerchi nella parte interna del polso e infine si intrecciarono alle sue. In contemporanea, Derek sentì un bacio languido sul collo.

«Forse però avrei dovuto farlo prima» aggiunse Derek. «Se avessi avuto l’appoggio degli adulti, _dei miei genitori_ , non sarei andato al college con la paura di mandare tutto all’aria, anzi l’avrei detto a tutti e…» "E non ti avrei lasciato" fu la parte che non riuscì a dire ad alta voce.

Stiles però emise un mormorio di assenso e gli baciò di nuovo il collo. «Va bene così, basta solo che tu non ti senta più costretto a nasconderti» lo rassicurò.

Questo però non voleva anche dire che il mattino dopo Stiles _non_ sarebbe andato via. Quella era e sarebbe rimasta la storia di una notte, l’ultima eccezione per chiudere una relazione mai iniziata.

Si rigirò fra le sue braccia e spinse Stiles a stendersi su di lui, per riprendere a baciarsi sulla bocca fino a cominciare a strusciarsi l’uno addosso l’altro in maniera inconsapevole – come quando erano ragazzini.

Iniziarono a esplorarsi piano, come ancora non avevano fatto da quando erano nudi, con baci dagli schiocchi languidi e carezze sensuali, soffermandosi l’uno sulle parti del corpo dell’altro che col tempo erano cambiate – Derek tolse a fatica le dita dai capelli lunghi di Stiles, amava troppo toccarglieli mentre si baciavano. Ogni gesto sapeva della tenera adorazione che avevano provato anche da adolescenti, ma c’era in più il caldo e intenso rispetto che avevano raggiunto con la maturità. Quello era fare l’amore, li avrebbe _rovinati per sempre_ , ma nessuno dei due si stava tirando indietro.

Si stavano ritrovando più adesso che quando si erano parlati alla caffetteria. Si stavano perdonando più cose adesso che quando avevano iniziato a baciarsi non appena Stiles aveva varcato la soglia della porta del loft.

Era dolce, intenso e _soffocante_ , e la certezza che non l’avrebbe dimenticato mai era un pugnale meraviglioso al cuore.

«Va bene?... Posso…?» gli mormorò Stiles incerto, sfiorandogli esitante con le dita l’osso sacro.

Strinse le labbra e annuì. «Fai piano, però, non… non lo faccio da un po’».

Stiles aggrottò appena la fronte e lo fissò negli occhi. Qualcosa doveva averlo tradito, perché Stiles lo stava fissando con sospetto. «Un po’ _quanto_?»

Derek, trasse un lungo respiro tremante, ma non distolse gli occhi dai suoi quando gli disse la verità – non sarebbe stato giusto non farlo, glielo doveva. «Da _te_ ».

Stiles lo guardò basito e con la bocca aperta per dei lunghi secondi, prima di far leva sui gomiti per protrarsi di slancio a baciarlo sulla bocca. E Dio, se Derek sentì tutte le cose che Stiles volle dirgli con quel bacio.

E poi Stiles lo preparò con le dita e fu una _tortura dolcissima_ , durante le quali nessuno dei due smise neanche per un secondo di studiare con attenzione le espressioni dell’altro, e infine Stiles gli entrò dentro piano, mormorandogli mille rassicurazioni. A ogni spinta di Stiles, Derek cercò di toccargli il viso, e lui gli baciò la mano.

Quando furono vicini all’orgasmo, Stiles intrecciò le dita alle sue e gli portò le mani in alto bloccandole contro la testiera del letto; Stiles lo fissò negli occhi completamente perso e Derek sentì esplodergli il cuore in petto. Sapeva che fosse ingiusto ed egoista confessarglielo in quel momento, a un soffio dall’orgasmo e a un passo dal chiudere una storia mai iniziata – ma proprio non riuscì a non dirglielo.

«Non ho mai smesso di essere tuo».

Anche se forse non avrebbe neanche avuto bisogno di dirglielo, visto che poco prima gli aveva praticamente confessato di non essere mai riuscito ad andare a letto con un uomo che non fosse lui.

Stiles in risposta strinse i denti – per un attimo parve piangere – e poi represse il gemito forte del proprio orgasmo contro la sua bocca; dopo nascose la testa contro l’incavo del collo di Derek, evitando a malapena di crollargli addosso facendo leva su un gomito, e strinse una mano intorno alla sua erezione per aiutarlo a raggiungere l’orgasmo.

«Sei ingiusto, e non riesce neanche a importarmene che tu lo sia» gli mormorò Stiles sfiatato contro il suo orecchio. E poi gli crollò del tutto addosso.

Erano entrambi esausti, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, e si addormentarono subito con i corpi intrecciati senza prestare attenzione più a nient’altro – tipo quanto fossero sudati e sporchi – tant’è che Derek, al risveglio, ebbe dei ricordi vaghi di cosa mai avessero fatto dopo.

L’unica certezza, comunque, era che il posto accanto al suo era vuoto. Stiles era andato via senza svegliarlo.

Non gli aveva lasciato neanche un biglietto, ma comunque di cose quella notte se n’erano già dette abbastanza. E in ogni caso, non è che si meritasse davvero delle parole di saluto.

Si coprì gli occhi con un braccio. Sperò che almeno adesso sarebbe riuscito a darsi pace.

  
 

Temette che Stiles l’avrebbe evitato fino a quando non lo incontrò per puro caso mentre faceva benzina.

Lo vide pure per un soffio, perché Stiles era su un’auto non sua, seduto sul sedile passeggero e chino sull’autoradio, mentre chi era alla guida era fuori a fare il pieno.

Derek ci rifletté sopra solo un paio di secondi, prima di fare la prima mossa e avvicinarsi alla macchina battendo le nocche sopra il tettuccio. Stiles alzò lo sguardo accigliato e anche un po’ infastidito, ma quando lo vide gli rivolse un sorriso luminoso – anche se appena velato di malinconia.

«Ehi, anche tu da queste parti?» scherzò Stiles, affacciandosi dal finestrino aperto.

«Sai com’è, l’odore della benzina ha un fascino irresistibile».

Stiles gli rivolse un piccolo ghigno. «Ti metti ancora a respirarlo a pieni polmoni a ogni stazione di servizio?»

Si sentì un po’ preso in contropiede da come Stiles ricordasse ancora quel particolare. «Già» mormorò fievole.

Stiles respirò a fondo e distolse lo sguardo, anche se non sembrò pentito di aver creato di proposito un’atmosfera troppo intensa. «Ho quasi finito con il tuo portatile, domani pomeriggio puoi passare a prenderlo, solo che non troverai me: devo andare a ritirare personalmente dei pezzi a San Francisco, mi dispiace» concluse arricciando un po’ il naso.

«Non c’è problema, anzi grazie di aver fatto così in fretta».

Vennero interrotti da qualcuno che aprì l’altro sportello: Derek alzò lo sguardo oltre il tettuccio della macchina e vide, o meglio riconobbe, che era Liam – la persona che era alla guida.

Stiles puntò un pollice dietro di sé, indicando il ragazzo che stava salendo sull’auto. «Ti ricordi di Liam? L’astro nascente della squadra di lacrosse che ha provato a fottere a Scott il posto di capitano?»

«Sì» accennò un mezzo sorriso e un cenno di saluto con la testa in direzione di Liam, che per tutta risposta lo ricambiò sollevando in modo secco il mento e guardandolo in _cagnesco_.

Stiles fissò male Liam e schioccò la lingua. «Giuro che non l’ho cresciuto con dei lupi, ma Scott mi sta rovinando tutto il lavoro insegnandogli _certe facce_ ».

Derek provò a rincuorarsi dicendo che era davvero bello che Stiles adesso fosse circondato da così tante persone che tenevano a lui. «Non è nulla, magari ha avuto solo una brutta giornata» gli concesse. «Allora, ci vediamo?»

Stiles sorrise di nuovo e annuì. «Sì, ci vediamo».

Batté la mano sul tettuccio come ultimo cenno di saluto e poi l’auto partì, lasciandolo però con un peso in meno sulle spalle.

  
 

Quando andò a ritirare il portatile, Danny glielo posò sul banco con un sorriso affabile che trasudò falsità da tutti i pori, poi aprì la borsa per conservarglielo e gli parlò continuando a sorridere.

«Visto che sono il più carino e a modo di tutti, sarò io a dirtelo, Hale» lo guardò dritto in faccia _accecandolo_ con le sue fossette. «Ethan, il mio ragazzo, è un giocatore professionista di lacrosse, la moglie di Scott è cintura nera di karate e ci sa fare con la katana, e il nostro piccolo Liam non ha ancora risolto del tutto i suoi problemi con l’aggressività repressa. Fagli di nuovo del male con un atto di codardia, e noi ti scateneremo addosso l’inferno». E con un altro sorriso chiuse la zip della borsa con un gesto secco, e poi gliela porse. «Buona giornata, Hale».

Derek inspirò a fondo e afferrò il portatile, gli rispose fra i denti. «Grazie per il servizio tempestivo» e uscì dal negozio prima che da qualche parte spuntasse Scott a minacciarlo di morte.

  
 

Per il compleanno di Malia era tassativo fare un barbecue.

Malia in genere, per le sue feste, teneva più al fatto che ci fosse carne in sovrabbondanza e di prima qualità piuttosto che un sacco di gente invitata – del resto lei era quella che da bambina aveva picchiato selvaggiamente Cora per un sacchetto di patatine – e quindi Derek accettò più che volentieri il suo invito. Del buon cibo e della birra di ottima qualità erano delle buone motivazioni per recarsi a una festa in cui comunque non avrebbe dovuto sopportare troppi invitati.

Il luogo della festa era la casa sul lago della famiglia di Lydia, e come sospettato gli ospiti non erano più di venti – cugini inclusi – e come in fondo sapeva bene trovò lì anche Stiles. Forse l’idea di vederlo era stato un incentivo in più.

Stiles gli andò incontro porgendogli un bicchiere di birra. «Certo che, vedere tua cugina durante un barbecue con uno spiedo in mano, farebbe ritrarre le palle a chiunque, eh?» osservò con un ghigno ironico.

«Diciamo che la carne arrosto è una sua… _passione_ » commentò Derek, traendo un primo sorso.

«Puoi dirlo forte! Ha un brillio negli occhi che neanche Hannibal Lecter!» A Derek per poco non andò la birra di traverso; Stiles ne sorrise soddisfatto.

«Bastardo» mormorò Derek.

«Lo so, solo i migliori di noi lo sono» sospirò teatrale. «E allora, tutto a posto col portatile?»

«Sì, grazie. L’ho trovato anche molto più veloce».

«Ho fatto qualche miglioria» ammise a sguardo basso, ma prima che Derek potesse replicare, Scott chiamò Stiles per chiedergli aiuto con i piatti. Stiles gli diede una pacca sul braccio dicendogli che si sarebbero parlati dopo.

La festa, o meglio _l’abbuffata_ , fu più che piacevole: non c’erano molte facce sconosciute, l’atmosfera era goliardica e tutti erano molto rilassati – mangiarono in riva al lago, accomodati alla meglio su dei plaid – e non c’era poi così freddo.

Erano _anni_ però che non stava nello stesso posto con Stiles in pubblico, e gli provocò un senso di nostalgia struggente il modo in cui i loro sguardi s’incontrarono più volte anche da molto lontano: sapeva sempre dire in che direzione fosse Stiles, era una sorta di sesto senso che non l’aveva abbandonato mai, e sentiva sotto pelle che valeva la stesse cosa per Stiles.

Forse non aveva più il diritto di cercarlo – e trovarlo – così fra la gente, ma Stiles non lo stava allontanando, anzi, e non distoglieva neanche lo sguardo quando si fissavano, e Derek non riusciva a dire di no alla parte di sé che avrebbe amato Stiles per sempre – perché era stato il _primo_ e fino a quel momento ancora l’ _unico_.

Quando giunse la notte, gli invitati cominciarono ad aiutare Malia e Lydia a pulire e a mettere tutto a posto, e Stiles si avvicinò a Derek, tenendo fra le braccia una pila di piatti di plastica sporchi e da buttare.

«Alcuni di noi resteranno qui a dormire. Tu resti?» gli chiese.

Derek si accigliò sorpreso. «Non lo sapevo…»

Stiles scrollò le spalle. «Domani è domenica, e non è che tu abbia qualcuno a casa ad aspettarti… Resti?»

Non c’era alcuna ombra di malizia nello sguardo di Stiles, sembrava più che altro che volesse la sua compagnia, e Derek lo capiva: non si parlavano da anni e avevano già ammesso quanto l’uno era mancato all’altro, era logico desiderare di passare del tempo insieme.

«Ok» esalò. Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso _luminoso_.

Alla fine, quelli che restarono oltre a loro, la padrona di casa e la festeggiata furono Scott, Kira e Liam, che dopo non molto cominciarono a sistemarsi pigramente sul divano e sulle poltrone, fra una risata e l’altra.

Stiles gli passò una bottiglia di birra stappata. «Vieni?» gli accennò di seguirlo, prendendo una birra per sé. E sembrando un bambino curioso ed eccitato.

Derek annuì e camminò dietro di lui mentre s’inoltrava dall’altra parte della casa e scendeva delle scale. Finirono in una rimessa per le barche, con un pontile di legno che dava direttamente sul lago.

C’era un lieve odore di polvere nell’aria, e stranamente sembrava di essere sospesi nel tempo lì dentro, o che il tempo si fosse fermato qualche decennio prima, considerando quanto sembravano vecchi alcuni oggetti.

«Questa casa fu costruita apposta per la compagna della nonna di Lydia» gli spiegò Stiles, cominciando a togliersi scarpe e calzini, «gareggiava con le barche, e quando morì in mare fu un po’ difficile prendersi cura di questo posto ora che lei non c’era più».

Derek ricordò dei vecchi trofei che aveva visto in soggiorno, tutti con il nome di una donna inciso sopra, e capì cosa volesse dire Stiles. «Immagino».

«Però è rimasto lo stesso un luogo particolare» sospirò e si rimboccò l’orlo dei pantaloni.

«Cosa stai facendo?» si accigliò Derek.

Lui scrollò le spalle. «Metto i piedi in acqua» rispose con nonchalance, procedendo a sedersi sul pontile.

«Capisco, hai voglia di prendere una polmonite. Mettiti pure comodo» gli ribatté Derek, sarcastico.

Stiles rabbrividì e sibilò un’imprecazione al contatto con l’acqua fredda, ma dopo qualche attimo passato stretto nelle spalle e irrigidito, si rilassò e rivolse un ghigno a Derek. «Tu resti in piedi?»

Sospirò e si avvicinò a lui, andando alle sue spalle. «Sto bene così, grazie» borbottò sarcastico.

Stiles sorrise ancora e si inclinò appena all’indietro poggiando la schiena contro le sue gambe, e poi alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo sottosopra dal basso. «Mi mancava il tuo essere un brontolone scontroso» gli disse, col sorriso sulle labbra e con uno sguardo così pieno di affetto che a Derek si strinse il cuore.

Derek si chinò verso di lui, come magnetizzato, e gli accarezzò uno zigomo. Stiles sbuffò un altro sorriso arricciando il naso, e poi si protrasse a dargli una lieve capocciata sul mento per dispetto; lui fece una smorfia e trattenne a malapena lo sbuffo di una risata, e Stiles riprese la bottiglia per bere e batté una mano accanto a sé sul pontile. «Siediti, almeno» l’invitò.

Derek l’accontentò sospirando. «C’è una bella vista da qui» constatò alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Stiles annuì mandando giù un sorso. «Già, siamo abbastanza lontani dalle luci della città, si vedono le stelle. È una bella serata» e di proposito batté forte un piede sulla superficie dell’acqua per schizzarlo.

Derek grugnì accigliandosi. «O quantomeno lo è stata fino a quando non hai deciso di bagnarmi».

Lui gli ribatté ridacchiando contro il collo della bottiglia. «Smettila di fare il guastafeste».

«Non sto facendo il guastafeste, voglio solo non ammalarmi». E subito dopo ricevette un altro schizzo, accompagnato dal suo suono della risata di Stiles.

Dio, se stava tornando a essere facile stare insieme.

«Se ti diverte così tanto» biascicò Derek, sarcastico, «potrei anche aiutarti buttandoti in acqua».

Stiles schioccò le dita. «Ehi! Ottima idea!» e si rimise in piedi.

« _Stiles_ » sibilò, incredulo, infastidito ed eccitato quando lo vide _spogliarsi completamente nudo_ con gesti veloci. «Per l’amor del cielo, non c’è la temperatura adatta per una cosa simile».

Lui, per tutta risposta, si liberò con un colpo solo dei pantaloni e dell’intimo arrotolati e aggrovigliati alle caviglie e, ridendo, si tuffò in acqua. Riemerse imprecando e battendo i denti.

«Te l’avevo detto che era una pessima idea» lo riprese Derek.

Lui riprese a ridere spostandosi in fretta dalla fronte i capelli appiccicati. «Andiamo, vuoi farmi stare qui da solo? Vieni a scaldare l’acqua!»

«Potrei anche farlo svuotandoci dentro _l’intera vescica_ , sai?»

Stiles, invece di offendersi, rise di più provando a schizzarlo di nuovo. «Andiamo, tuffati!» lo sfidò. «La cosa peggiore che possa capitarci è che Kira e Malia vengano a rubarci i vestiti!»

«E finire all’ospedale per bronchite acuta no?»

«Non essere un tale brontolone acido e _tuffati_!»

Era una pessima idea, ma Stiles era lì, con la pelle pallida e brillante sotto la luce lunare, con gli occhi lucenti di divertimento e un sorriso aperto sul volto. Erano all’aperto ed esposti, eppure era come se fossero soli – come quando erano soli contro il resto del mondo – e l’aria intorno a loro era permeata di intimità, complicità e del suono della risata di Stiles. Gli era mancato da morire il modo in cui Stiles ribatteva al suo sarcasmo con delle risate contornate di irriverenza, ed era bello sapere che fra di loro quello non era cambiato. Era una cosa di cui aveva ancora bisogno nella sua vita.

Strinse i denti respirando a fondo, e imprecando si tolse rapido tutti i vestiti. Stiles fece un lungo grido selvaggio di vittoria schizzando acqua da tutte le parti.

Non appena Derek fu in acqua, non ebbe neanche il tempo di urlare delle _bestemmie_ battendo i denti dal freddo, perché Stiles fu subito su di lui a provare a spingerlo sottacqua.

Restò quasi incredulo del modo in cui si mise a giocare in acqua con Stiles – come se fossero due deficienti immaturi – senza neanche rendersene conto: finiva con la testa sottacqua e invece di soffocare gli sembrava di tornare a _respirare_ , ed era _facile, facile, facile_ lasciarsi andare e allo stesso tempo essere esaltati da come Stiles lo stuzzicava e sfidava.

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi un completo idiota e arrabbiato con se stesso per come si stava lasciando trascinare da quella situazione, perché lui e Stiles avevano _chiuso_ , si erano detti che quella era stata l’ _ultima volta_ , però ora erano lì ed _entrambi_ sembravano sicuri di quello che volevano. E così, quando le risate si placarono e restarono l’uno di fronte all’altro, bagnati dal lago e dalla luce lunare, col rumore dell’acqua e dei loro respiri affannati di sottofondo, fu solo naturale avvicinarsi all’unisono per schioccarsi un bacio languido sulle labbra.

Si guardarono negli occhi per un intenso secondo, e poi Stiles gli mormorò roco «Vieni qui» e lui si avvicinò di più circondandolo con un braccio sottacqua.

Non toccavano il fondo e non era facile baciarsi lì come più piaceva loro, ma c’era qualcosa di piacevolmente selvaggio e sensuale nel modo in cui la loro presa l’uno sulle spalle o le braccia dell’altro scivolava sempre ogni volta che provavano ad ancorarsi; sembrava un po’ il riassunto della loro storia.

Stiles sorrideva a occhi socchiusi sfiorandogli la guancia con il naso, e lui si fissava a baciargli via le gocce d’acqua dal viso, a cercare ancora un po’ di frizione contro il suo corpo.

«Potrebbero vederci, sai?» gli mormorò Stiles all’orecchio, divertito.

Lui ostentò nonchalance. «Non penso che avrebbero abbastanza fegato da restare a guardare».

Stiles rise affondando di più le unghie sulla sua spalla su cui si tratteneva. «Liam e Scott scapperebbero a gambe levate».

«Ti voglio» mormorò Derek, senza alcun filtro e senza neanche riuscire a pentirsi di averlo detto, perché erano anni che pensava – _credeva_ di pensare – che fosse una cosa difficile da ammettere, e invece adesso gli era sembrava una confessione naturale, gli era uscita dalle labbra con una semplicità estrema. Ed era stata un’ammissione tagliente e morbida allo stesso tempo.

L’espressione di Stiles divenne seria, ma non fece altro che accarezzargli il viso e sussurrargli «Anch’io» baciandolo intensamente.

I loro corpi cominciarono a cercarsi quasi in maniera involontaria, avvinghiandosi e lasciandosi andare, strusciandosi e allontanandosi al ritmo del moto dell’acqua contro cui lottavano; non era facile, ma Derek voleva tenere Stiles con sé, stavolta.

Quando riuscirono a spingere l’uno il bacino contro l’altro, imprecarono entrambi per la scossa dall’eccitazione – Derek sentì Stiles rabbrividire contro di lui – e dopo continuarono a strusciarsi allo stesso modo, cercando di nuovo la frizione giusta, e poi si arresero a infilare una mano sottoacqua per masturbarsi a vicenda.

Annaspavano e cercavano più che potevano di baciarsi sulla bocca, sospiravano l’uno il nome dell’altro e ogni tanto si mordevano con un pizzico di rabbia. Intorno a loro non esisteva più niente.

Quando Derek capì che erano ormai troppo stremati, spinse Stiles ad avvicinarsi di più a lui e a mettergli un braccio intorno, e circondò entrambe le loro erezioni alla meglio con una mano fino a quando tutti e due raggiunsero l’orgasmo; Stiles emise un gemito strozzato contro la sua spalla.

Restarono per un po’ in silenzio a riprendere fiato cullati dal rumore dell’acqua e dal languore dei loro corpi, poi Stiles cercò la sua bocca con la propria per riprenderlo a baciarlo. Infine, Stiles si separò da lui e lentamente nuotò verso il pontile; Derek lo seguì, osservando come la sua schiena brillò umida sotto la luce lunare quando uscì fuori dall’acqua.

A piedi scalzi e con attenzione, Stiles cercò e trovò a colpo sicuro degli asciugamano dentro un armadietto di legno – segno che non era la prima volta che si faceva un bagno nel lago dalla rimessa. Ne passò uno in silenzio a Derek e poi cominciò a tamponarsi per asciugarsi. Stavano cominciando a tremare per il freddo.

Non parlavano, e non farlo sembrava giusto e sbagliato allo stesso tempo, e quando rindossò i pantaloni, prima di riallacciarli alzò il viso per dire a Stiles almeno qualcosa. «Stiles…» esordì.

Ma lui gli si avvicinò scalzo, con un sorriso malinconico e quieto, e portandosi un dito sulle labbra gli sussurrò «Shhh» circondandogli poi il collo con le braccia; Derek si rilassò sotto il suo tocco e si arrese a non parlare, Stiles gli baciò la fronte per poi appoggiarvi piano la sua, e per qualche attimo restarono fermi così.

In quell’istante, Derek ebbe finalmente la certezza che Stiles l’avesse perdonato.

Tremavano ancora; ognuno prese in mano le proprie scarpe e poi Stiles, stringendo piano le dita attorno a un polso di Derek, lo guidò verso una delle camere al piano di sopra.

Si stesero sul letto incastrando i loro corpi alla perfezione, in cerca di calore e rassicurazione. Erano in un mondo tutto loro diverso da quello che avevano quando erano ragazzini, e Derek sperò che le cose potessero cambiare, o magari iniziare di nuovo in modo migliore. Lo sperò fino a quando non cedette al sonno.

  
 

Vennero svegliati alle prime luci del mattino da dei rumori provenienti dal piano di sotto – forse dalla cucina, a giudicare dal suono ferroso simile a quello di pentole e padelle.

Derek aprì gli occhi e trovò Stiles indubbiamente semisveglio e con gli occhi chiusi; erano stesi su un fianco, rivolti l’uno verso l’altro, e Stiles nel sonno l’aveva circondato con un braccio e con una gamba.

«Credo che le ragazze stiano preparando la colazione» mormorò Derek, con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Stiles gli replicò mugolando qualcosa di indistinto e accoccolando di più il capo sotto il suo mento.

«Stiles, mi stai uccidendo la trachea a testate» borbottò, inspirando paziente e stropicciandosi un occhio. Lui gli replicò mugugnando qualcos’altro di incomprensibile.

Derek si separò piano dalla sua presa, scese dal letto dopo aver accarezzato con lo sguardo il profilo di Stiles un’ultima volta, e andò a passi lenti e quieti in cucina. Trovò le ragazze assonnate e impegnate a fare pancake.

Lydia gli rivolse un’occhiata sibillina. «Dormito bene?» gli chiese con l’aria di chi sapeva _tutto_.

«Sì, grazie. Voi?»

Malia gli rispose annuendo e mugugnando con in bocca un enorme biscotto, Kira con un timido sorriso e Lydia traendo un respiro in modo secco e _giudicante_.

Si offrì di aiutarle pulendo e tagliando della frutta, e poco prima che Scott e Liam li raggiungessero, Stiles entrò in cucina salutando tutti e posando piano una mano sul fianco di Derek.

Derek lasciò andare un respiro che non sapeva di stare trattenendo.

Fecero colazione in modo quieto e sonnacchioso, ripercorrendo degli episodi divertenti della sera prima, e dopo aver pulito la cucina insieme, Stiles si avvicinò a lui per chiedergli un passaggio a casa.

«Certo» gli rispose subito, e fu ricambiato con un piccolo sorriso.

Uscirono dalla casa tutti insieme e si salutarono con un tintinnio di chiavi avviandosi ognuno alla propria auto.

Non appena salito in macchina, Derek si stropicciò gli occhi cercando una ragione per essere nervoso o ansioso per quello che era successo la notte prima: non la trovò. Stiles stava sbadigliando vistosamente sul sedile passeggero, e fra di loro c’era una calma confortevole, nessuna traccia di tensione. Derek si chiese perché mai non potesse essere così per sempre. Inspirò a fondo e partì.

Trascorsero i primi minuti del viaggio in silenzio, mentre fuori dai finestrini la flora lacustre lasciava man mano spazio alla natura verde più familiare della riserva di Beacon Hills. Poi, Stiles si mise a fissarlo tenendo la testa poggiata pigramente contro il sedile; emise un lungo mormorio pensoso e infine gli disse «Stai pensando a qualcosa. Hai la solita vecchia faccia da costipato».

Derek sbuffò una risata nasale e scrollò la testa. «Abbiamo bisogno di parlare, perché ricordi qual è stato il nostro errore più catastrofico l’ultima volta? Non parlare».

Stiles si passò entrambe le mani sulla faccia, esausto. «Pensavo… Non lo so, che tu non volessi parlarne? Che se ti avessi chiesto di parlarne tu saresti scappato di nuovo? E non voglio che definire quello che c’è fra noi ti spaventi ancora una volta, quindi… ho pensato fosse meglio non parlarne, piuttosto che rischiare di rovinare tutto e non avere più tue notizie per altri otto anni?» concluse con voce bassa e scrollando le spalle, senza togliersi le mani dal viso e stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«È…» Derek provò a cercare le parole giuste, ma non ci riuscì. «Complicato».

Stiles rise amaro contro le proprie mani. «Sai, non è facile tentare di parlare se continui a riassumere tutto con una singola definizione vaga».

Derek sospirò stanco. «Dimmi solo cosa vorresti da me».

Stiles aggrottò appena la fronte, si voltò a guardarlo ostentando perplessità con un velo di sarcasmo. «Non pensi di dover essere _tu_ quello a dover dire per primo cosa vorresti da me?»

Lui ci provò a dirlo, davvero, perché sapeva di doverglielo, ma boccheggiò, esalò tremante e poi… e poi vide al lato della strada un punto familiare: svoltò a sinistra.

Stiles si passò di nuovo le mani sulla faccia e parlò borbottando lamentoso. «Oh mio Dio, non posso crederci: ci hai portato sulla stradina della prima volta».

«Non l’ho fatto apposta» si difese Derek, secco.

«In questo momento siamo già abbastanza patetici così, perché mai hai dovuto portarci qui?!»

Derek fermò l’auto e cercò di imbastire una scusa. «Non lo so, forse perché la prima volta ci hai portato _tu_ qui e ora volevo essere _io_ a farlo?» E si rese conto che, anche se l’aveva fatto senza pensarci sopra, la cosa aveva un senso. «Qui è dove iniziato tutto, e forse è qui dove dobbiamo ricominciare?»

Stiles esalò, guardando ovunque tranne lui. «Non credo, io…» sbuffò frustrato e si scompigliò i capelli. «L’altra sera, dopo che l’abbiamo fatto convinti che sarebbe stata l’ultima, non hai avuto anche tu la sensazione che in parte fra di noi fosse davvero _finita_? Mi sono sentito meglio dopo, ma questo non mi ha impedito di volerti ancora… forse» si voltò a guardarlo, «forse tutto quello che abbiamo chiuso è stata una _fase_? Magari avevamo solo bisogno di dirci "Ok, quella parte brutta del nostro rapporto è finita, finalmente ci siamo scesi a patti", perché altrimenti non capisco perché mai io non riesca a smettere di volerti. E in modo diverso da allora, sai? È diverso perché è nuovo e…»

«Più solido?» gli suggerì Derek.

«Sì!» gesticolò nervoso. «Più sto con te più capisco meglio le cose che mi sono mancate di te, e noto che tra l’altro sono parti di te che in questi anni sono maturate e sono diventate più sane, e non credo che da ragazzino io abbia mai compreso davvero _cosa_ mi faceva sentire bisogno di te, e _perché_ con te stessi bene». Concluse affievolendo la voce. «Adesso è diverso».

«Capisco quello che vuoi dire» assentì Derek. «È sempre stato facile stare con te, ma in passato certe volte era così intenso da essere soffocante, mentre ora invece è… è come se…»

«Se riuscissi a respirare meglio» concluse per lui Stiles.

«Sì» biascicò aggrottando la fronte, confuso e sorpreso di come Stiles avesse trovato le parole esatte che stava cercando.

Stiles scrollò la testa e sbuffò una risata sarcastica. «Dio! Com’è che ci completiamo le frasi a vicenda come facevamo una volta? È una cosa così stupida e…» sospirò poggiando di colpo all’indietro il capo contro il sedile. «Dimmi solo cosa vuoi da me, Derek» mormorò stanco e fissando dritto davanti a sé.

Derek ricordò come otto anni prima Stiles avesse cercato di definire loro: prese le sue mani, intrecciò le dita alle sue e le portò all’altezza dei suoi occhi. «Pensavo di offrirti _questo_? E… lo giuro, Stiles, chiedimi di rinunciare a qualcosa per te, e io stavolta lo farò».

Stiles lo fissò sorpreso per un intenso secondo, prima di protrarsi in avanti per dargli un lungo bacio dallo schiocco languido sulle labbra. «Non rinunciare a niente, ok?» gli disse poggiando la fronte contro la sua. «Mi basta solo che non rinunci a me».

«Ok» gli mormorò, accarezzandogli il collo e la nuca con una mano, per poi ricambiare il suo bacio con uno più intenso e profondo.

Stiles nascose la testa contro l’incavo del suo collo. «Dio, mi stai facendo una dichiarazione d’amore alle otto del mattino quando non ho il cervello del tutto sveglio, e in un posto al limite dello squallido adempiendo in modo patetico il cliché della prima volta che non si scorda mai, e sei una totale testa di cazzo. Sei una testa di cazzo e io ti amo. Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?»

Derek sbuffò una risata contro i suoi capelli. «Qualsiasi cosa ci sia di sbagliato, la amo».

Stiles emise un lamento contro il suo collo e si coprì in modo comico le orecchie con le mani. «Dio, taci o potrei vomitare».

Sorrise con affetto contro la sua tempia. «Non rinuncerò mai un’altra volta a te» lo rassicurò stringendolo a sé più forte.

Stiles si rilassò fra le sue braccia. «Non ho mai smesso di essere tuo anch’io, sai?»

Invece di rispondergli, Derek nascose il naso fra i suoi capelli e il suo orecchio e respirò a fondo il suo odore, per aggiungerlo ai dettagli di quel momento da archiviare sotto i ricordi da conservare per sempre.

Restarono abbracciati a lungo, in silenzio ma completamente rilassati; fu una sorta di balsamo per il cuore.

Poi Stiles ruppe il momento magico. «Penso che potrei addormentarmi».

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma rise con affetto. «Ti porto a casa?»

Lui arricciò appena il naso, e poi gli domandò speranzoso «Andiamo a casa tua?»

Derek sentì di _adorarlo_. «Certo» gli mormorò in risposta, accarezzandogli il viso e dandogli un ultimo bacio sulla bocca».

  
 

Derek si svegliò con il corpo coperto per metà da quello di Stiles.

Erano nel loft, sul suo letto a due piazze, e le gambe di tutti e due erano aggrovigliate alle lenzuola.

Arrivati lì, non si erano fatti neanche una doccia, prima di crollare addormentati sul materasso; Derek, per quanto _puzzasse_ , non ricordava quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva dormito così bene.

Prese il cellulare dal comodino e vide che ormai era perfino passata l’ora di pranzo; forse a momenti Stiles si sarebbe svegliato brontolando di avere fame. Sorrise accarezzandogli il volto e sgusciò via dalla sua presa, facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo; scese al piano di sotto portando il cellulare con sé.

Si sedette sul divano e non ci pensò neanche due volte prima di chiamare Paige.

«Ehi!» gli rispose lei dopo solo un paio di squilli, con un sorriso pigro e affettuoso nel tono della voce.

«È domenica e ho dormito fino a tardi» le annunciò, portandosi una mano sulla fronte e sorridendo _incredulo_ , «c’è Stiles nel mio letto e non credo che se ne andrà. Sono felice».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticina finale: il latte speziato alla zucca, negli States è una tipica bevanda del periodo autunnale chiamata perlopiù Pumpkin Spice Latte e molto venduta da Starbucks. Inessa ha trovato un link a [una ricetta](http://foodwrigraphy.blogspot.it/2012/11/starbucks-doppelganger-pumpking-syrup.html) in italiano :D La canzone a cui mi sono vagamente ispirata per questa canzone invece è questa, [Breakeven](http://youtu.be/kYt2PcTT1-8) dei The Script.


End file.
